Hechizada
by crazy-shy-izel
Summary: Rapunzel vuelve a ser la hermosa y gentil princesa de Corona, pero una bruja malvada y cruel lanza una maldición sobre el reino.Rapunzel, Eugene Flynn Rider, Pascal, Max y el resto de sus amigos parten a un peligroso viaje para salvar el reino.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Me fascino esta película y no pude resistirme a escribir!**

**La historia inicia cuando Rapunzel y Eugene van al castillo con el Rey y la Reina. Rapunzel es reconocida como la princesa de Corona, Eugene decide quedarse con ella y deja de ser un ladrón.**

**Muchos de los personajes pertenecen a Walt Disney Animation Studios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I <strong>

Había una vez una princesa cuya vida parecía ser perfecta, o por lo menos así era.

Sus padres eran todo lo que podría desear, compasivos, cariñosos, caritativos, sinceros y unos excelentes reyes de Corona. El Castillo al que se habían mudado Pascal y Rapunzel era enorme, realmente gigantesco, tan encantador y elegante que la princesa Rapunzel solía quedarse embelesada recorriendo los amplios jardines. Además adoraba cantar y bailar con los pueblerinos, ¡tan adorables súbditos!, todos tan amigables. Rapunzel era plenamente feliz y libre al fin después de tantos años de encierro por culpa de la cruel y egoísta de Madre Gothel.

Pero basta de recuerdos por ahora, ¡Rapunzel debía darse prisa!, Eugene estaba afuera del castillo esperándola con Maximus. Se dio un último vistazo en el precioso espejo de oro, dio una vuelta para contemplar la caída de su nuevo vestido azul, esperando que a Eugene le gustase.

—¡Corre Pascal! —Retó a su querido amigo quien estaba sonriéndole desde el piso viéndola dar vueltas con su vestido nuevo.

Salieron disparados por los largos corredores del castillo, los guardias que cuidaban su puerta se cayeron sobre la alfombra roja cuando salió de su cuarto, se apresuró hacia la escalera en forma de caracol y se deslizó por el pasamanos hasta caer sobre los brillantes azulejos del vestíbulo, corrió entre risas al notar por el rabillo del ojo como Pascal rodaba por las escaleras y con un fuerte tirón abrió de par en par el gran portón de madera blanca del castillo. No pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó contra Eugene, la envolvió con sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo levantando una nube de polvo. Rapunzel no pudo evitar soltarse a reír, pronto Eugene la acompañó y de tantas carcajadas comenzaron a dolerle las mejillas y el estomago.

Maximus agachó el cuello y Pascal subió a su lomo.

—Vamos preciosa. —Eugene se levantó, se sacudió la tierra y la ayudó a pararse.

—¿A dónde iremos hoy?

—Creí que te gustaría caminar por el jardín de rosales. —Le sonrió y su corazón latió con mayor fuerza.

Eugene entrelazó su mano con la de Rapunzel, ese tierno gesto era confortante pero ella le dedicó una mueca a Pascal quien se había puesto marrón.

—Princesa, ¿te has divertido con tus deberes reales? —Eugene bromeó y Max relincho en respuesta.

—Los niños de la villa son muy alegres, pero mamá insiste en que debo usar zapatos en el exterior. —Deseaba poder sentir la hierba fresca con las plantas de sus pies e hizo un puchero.

—Sabes la mayoría de nosotros hemos tenido que afrontar ese cruel decreto real toda nuestra vida. —Intentó hacerla reír.

—Y ¿Qué hay de ti Flynn Rider?, ¿sigues huyendo de los guardias del palacio? —La princesa arqueó una ceja.

—Nah. —Bufó. —Estoy planeando mi nuevo negocio.

Pascal se pasó una patita por la cara, Max le dio un cabezazo a un árbol y cayeron un par de manzanas, Rapunzel le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—¡Eugene!

—¿Qué? —Se quejó sobándose el brazo.

—Tienes suerte de que dejara la sartén en mi cuarto.

Inmediatamente Maximus empezó a mover las patas y relinchar como si fuera un toro furioso.

—¡No!, Max, buen chico, no, no, no. —Dijo Eugene alarmado, estaba a punto de salir corriendo y justo cuando Maximus iba a aventarse para envestirlo Rapunzel se puso en medio de los dos.

—Max, que lindo caballo, sentado muchacho. —Sonrió y Maximus la obedeció al momento agitando la cola.

—¿De qué trata ese negocio tuyo? —Le cuestionó fingiendo indiferencia acariciando la sien de Max.

—La gente del pueblo necesita mis servicios heroicos. —Anunció orgulloso Flynn.

La princesa volteó a verlo y se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Oh!, ¿en serio? —Dijo sarcásticamente.

—De hecho ya tuve una misión. —Le aseguró, sonriendo satisfecho.

Ella se sentó sobre el verde pasto recién cortado, ese aroma era el favorito de Pascal.

—¡Cuéntame! —Pidió interesada.

Eugene se sentó junto a Rapunzel pero desvió la mirada.

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

—¡Pero quiero que me digas qué paso!

—Algo le pasa a tu rana. —Señaló a Pascal, el pequeño animal sacó la lengua para atrapar una mosca y se puso amarillo.

—Es un camaleón y no creas que lograras distraerme con eso.

—Bien.

La princesa acomodó sus codos en sus piernas y reposo su rostro en sus manos, Eugine la miró unos segundos antes de empezar su relato.

—Una niña me pidió que la ayudara a bajar a su gatito de un árbol y me pagó con una rebanada de tarta de manzana. —Sonó entre abochornado y enfadado.

Max y Pascal estallaron en carcajadas y la irritación de Eugene aumentó, Rapunzel le sonrió y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando un guardia real llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

—¡Su majestad!, Señoría el Rey y la Reina solicitan verla de inmediato. —Anunció sin aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los comentariosreviews son mi sueño!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar! :)**

**Utilizare los nombres Flynn Rider y Eugene Fitzherbert simultáneamente, de acuerdo a la actitud del personaje.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

Rapunzel llegó corriendo a la gran sala donde estaban el Rey y la Reina esperándola, los guardias se negaron a dejar pasar a Eugene. La amplia sala con una larga alfombra roja tenía altos techos, grandes ventanales y hasta el fondo en sus respectivos tronos se localizaban los reyes de Corona.

—Mamá, Papá. —Pronunció la princesa Rapunzel con dificultad ya que le faltaba el aliento. —Peter me dijo que algo grave había sucedido… —Rapunzel miró a los reyes con sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación.

Pero los guardias del palacio estaban equivocados si pensaban que una puerta cerrada era un impedimento para Flynn Rider, silbando aparentemente despreocupado salió del castillo y cuando los guardias creyeron haber manejado con eficacia la situación, Flynn corrió al muro trasero y comenzó a trepar por la enredadera de hojas verdes con forma de estrella, Maximus se dio cuenta y lo mordió del pantalón para que bajara.

—¡Suéltame Max!, Rapunzel está en problemas.

El blanco corcel frunció el seño, evidentemente no le creía a Flynn.

—¡Vamos Max! coopera conmigo, los reyes están preocupados.

A regañadientes Maximus soltó a Flynn pero fijó su vista en él.

Con naturalidad, por toda la experiencia adquirida durante años de ser un talentoso ladrón Frynn Rider llegó a la ventana más alta del palacio de donde podría escuchar todo sin ser visto.

—Rapunzel. —Comenzó el Rey. Las dos hileras de soldados reales se pusieron más solemnes al oír la voz de su gobernante. —Un gran cuervo negro llegó al castillo esta mañana... —La expresión de la Reina se ensombreció. —Traía una carta.

—¿Qué decía? —Inquirió la princesa.

—Gothel le contó tu secreto a su hermana.

—¿Su hermana? —Preguntó Rapunzel confundida. —Madre Gothel jamás mencionó tener una hermana.

—Pero la hechicera Nasrin dice conocer tu secreto y exige que le entregues un mechón de tu cabello mágico o lanzará una maldición sobre todos nosotros. —Contestó la Reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Pero mi cabello a perdido su magia! —Protestó la princesa Rapunzel.

—No te angusties hija mía, mañana a primera hora mandaré una excursión dirigida por mis mejores hombres para pedir asistencia de las hadas de Laetitia, el bosque encantado. —La consoló su padre. —¡Prepárense! —Ordenó con determinación y le dirigió una mirada al primero de la hilera éste asintió con la cabeza, el soldado salió del salón seguido de siete hombres más.

—Pero papá es a mí a quien quiere la bruja, déjame ir a buscar a las hadas, todo esto es culpa mía.

—¡Rapunzel no quiero oírte decir eso nunca más!, quiero que te quedes en el castillo dónde estás a salvo.

Saladas y ardientes lágrimas descendieron de las sonrosadas mejillas de la princesa, su padre solía ser cariñoso y paciente, pero en esos momentos le aterrorizaba perder a su hija nuevamente.

—Cariño, no soportaríamos que algo malo te pasara, sólo queremos protegerte. —Le aseguró la Reina.

—Entiendo mamá.

Rapunzel salió cabizbaja de los aposentos de los Reyes de Corona en dirección a su alcoba.

Eugene Fitzherbert contempló abstraído como su amada se marchaba, sin perder tiempo Eugene ascendió por el mismo muro que había trepado ya, llegó al techo del castillo y avanzó cautelosamente para que los guardias no se percataran de su presencia.

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse rojizo, el atardecer se extendía con taciturna familiaridad por todos los rincones del pueblo.

En su cuarto Rapunzel pintaba sin ánimo alguno sobre un pliego blanco que había colocado sobre la fina alfombra rosada. Pascal se había acurrucado en su regazo, era de color azul, mimetizando la tristeza de Rapunzel.

Con un fluido movimiento Flynn entró a la recamara de la princesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Rapunzel con una sonrisa mientras corría a abrazarlo. —Mi papá estará muy enfadado si se entera de que estuviste aquí.

—Será nuestro secreto. —Respondió él con una sonrisa confidente.

Eugene acarició la mejilla de Rapunzel y la contempló embelesado unos segundos.

—¿Qué harás? —Inquirió inquieto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Ella se sonrojó, la había descubierto.

—Sé que no te quedarás en tu nueva torre esperando a que alguien venga a rescatarte. —Eugene la conocía demasiado bien.

—Yo misma iré a buscar a las hadas. —Anunció con firmeza.

Pascal vio preocupado los vastos terrenos y los zigzagueantes caminos del reino desde la ventana de Rapunzel, tendrían que ir a los confines del bosque, atravesar la parte más oscura y temida de Corona antes de que pudieran empezar a buscar a las hadas de Laetitia.

—Entonces iré contigo. —Le prometió Eugene.

Rapunzel asintió y una fiera mirada se posó en sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Partiremos esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esperaré ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Los comentarios/reviews me hacen feliz y me inspiran para escribir! :)**

**Gracias a: **_**kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU**_** y **_**shineevero**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Las estrellas resplandecían en el cielo nocturno y Rapunzel caminaba nerviosamente de un lado de su habitación al otro.

—Todo bien, nada malo pasa, todo bien. —Se repitió a si misma al borde del pánico.

Eugene había salido del castillo en busca de Maximus, se encontrarían con Rapunzel y Pascal en el gran arco de piedra al final de la aldea. La joven de grandes ojos color esmeralda tomó un bolso de tela y guardó dentro un mapa, frutas, velas, una manta, una cuerda y claro, su inolvidable sartén.

—Esto no es grave, ¿cierto Pascal? —Le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

El pequeño camaleón le sonrió infundiéndole ánimos.

—Ya es hora.

Rapunzel había amarrado muchas sabanas de colores para poder usarlas de cuerda y bajar desde su ventana.

Se deslizó con suavidad y cuidadosamente puso sus pies en el suelo, había llegado a un amplio corredor despejado, dos guardias lo recorrían sin falta cada noche. Sigilosamente Rapunzel se fue gateando hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras, pero los guardias estaban en camino y a punto de verla, alarmada Rapunzel buscó con la mirada donde esconderse, Pascal quien se encontraba en su hombro le señalo una escultura de oro en forma de Sol que estaba en un rincón. La princesa corrió a esconderse detrás de ella, cuando los guardias pasaron Rapunzel dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y sonrió apurándose para descender por las escaleras de piedra.

Al momento de bajar el último escalón, volteó hacia atrás para ver el imponente castillo que dejaba a su espalda, de varios ventanales irradiaba luz de las velas del interior iluminando parcialmente los arreglos de flores en cada balcón. Rapunzel recorrió sin hacer ruido las zigzagueantes calles del pueblo, todas las personas ya estaban dentro de sus casas, así que no se preocupó por ser descubierta, Pascal, que observaba los locales sentado sobre la cabeza de la princesa, se sentía optimista, pasaron frente la panadería y la florería, e inmediatamente se extendió frente a ellos el camino hacia el arco, Rapunzel corrió hacia Eugene y Max.

—¿Lista preciosa? —Eugene le sonrió y tomo su mano.

—Estamos listos. —Pascal se veía feliz y correspondió a la mirada de determinación de Rapunzel.

Eugene ayudó a Rapunzel a subir al caballo blanco, que se veía somnoliento.

—¿Cómo estás Maximus? —Rapunzel acarició al caballo y éste pareció animarse.

Max comenzó a adentrarse a la oscuridad del bosque a paso cansado y Eugene puso cara de aburrimiento. Él iba sentado al frente y Rapunzel detrás, sujetándose de Eugene, Pascal se había colocado en su hombro.

—¿Dónde está Laetitia? —Inquirió la princesa, percatándose de que jamás había escuchado aquel nombre.

—Ahora estamos en el bosque luminoso, el bosque del reino de Corona, ésa es la parte fácil. —Dijo Flynn con aire de suficiencia. —Luego pasaremos por el pantano sombrío, después están los prados tóxicos, los túneles embrujados, la cueva de la perdición y si sobrevivimos ¡llegaremos al frondoso y colorido bosque de Laetitia!, donde se esconden las hadas.

Max abrió mucho los ojos, aterrorizado y Pascal se pinto con el color del vestido de Rapunzel.

—Estás intentando asustarme otra vez, como cuando me llevaste a _El patito modosito _—Aseguró ella, levantando una ceja.

—Eh, no. —Anunció Eugene con gesto nervioso. A Rapunzel no le quedó la menor duda de que él decía la verdad.

—¿Quién se le ocurre ponerle esos nombres a todos esos lugares? —Exclamó espantada.

—Por lo que me han contado les quedan muy bien.

—¿Has visto a las hadas alguna vez? —Preguntó curiosa, en un tono completamente diferente.

—Eh, pues tampoco. —Admitió Eugene. —Pero he escuchado historias. —Sonrió con nostalgia.

Rapunzel recargó la cabeza sobre su espalda y Eugene comenzó a contar la historia.

—Cuando era niño solía escuchar sobre las aventuras de la hermosa hada Izel. Una diminuta hada con cabellos rosados, con grandes pupilas fucsias y alas cristalinas.

Pascal se tornó rosa, Eugene, Rapunzel y Max se soltaron a reír.

—Una de sus aventuras fue cuando salvó a una niña de ahogarse. —Prosiguió. —Un día salieron dos chicos con su hermanita menor, ellos llevaban espadas de madera y estaban jugando cerca del cauce de un río, la caída era larga y para cruzarlo sólo había un viejo tronco hueco. Los niños decidieron atravesarlo y la pequeña niña los siguió por el tronco aunque ellos le advirtieron que era peligroso, el hermano mayor llego a salvo al otro lado, el segundo estaba a medio camino cuando el tronco empezó a deshacerse y comenzó a resbalar justo cuando la niña había subido a él, el segundo chico se abrazó al tronco y arrastrándose logro subir al otro lado con la ayuda de su hermano, la hermanita también se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al tronco pero estaba muy lejos para que sus hermanos pudieran sujetarla.

El bosque luminoso durante la noche no le pareció tan aterrador a Max después de oír eso.

—El tronco se desprendió por completo y la niña caía a gran velocidad. —Continuó Eugene. —Y repentinamente la corriente del río aminoro el paso y la niña flotó en el aire, rodeada de luces parpadeantes, como luciérnagas. El tronco cayó al agua en un golpe seco, la niña pudo ver como Izel la sostenía en el aire, la puso de nuevo en la orilla del río y trasladó a sus hermanos con ella. Izel hizo un gesto con su diminuta mano hacia el río y salió un hada azul, Itza, los tres pequeños agradecieron la ayuda de las hadas y regresaron a casa, prometiendo no hacer nada tan irresponsable y peligroso otra vez.

—¡Que hermosa historia! —Afirmó Rapunzel.

—Izel, es la princesa del reino de las hadas, ella se encarga de cuidar a los malaventurados que se adentran al bosque.

—¿Crees que las encontremos? —Rapunzel estaba muy emocionada por conocer a las hadas.

—Seguro, pero primero quiero hacer una parada en otro lugar. —Respondió Flynn.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Izel CrazyShy**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola! Ya volví :)**

**Regularmente intento subir un nuevo capítulo cada semana, pero quien sabe, si veo que los reviews/comentarios aumentan quizá no los haga esperar tanto.**

**Gracias por los comentarios a: **_**kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU**_**, **_**Otaku-girl13**_**, **_**shineevero**_** y **_**mazolrawr**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Los cuatro amigos pasaron la noche durmiendo en el mullido pasto verde. A la mañana siguiente Flynn estaba de muy buen humor y Rapunzel se preguntaba a donde pretendía llevarla. Ambos iban de la mano y caminaban sin prisas, Max detrás de ellos, llevaba a Pascal aún dormido sobre su lomo.

Era un día soleado, giraron a la izquierda por el sendero y de inmediato se toparon con la caverna situada en las raíces de un altísimo y grueso árbol. Había un letrero donde se podía leer: _El patito modosito._

—¡Vayamos a saludar a nuestros amigos! —Exclamó Flynn Rider y caminó con paso firme hacia allá.

Maximus, Pascal y Rapunzel se habían quedado atrás, boquiabiertos, pero velozmente Rapunzel se recuperó de la sorpresa, sonrió y corrió tras Eugene.

Al entrar vieron que Garfio estaba sobre el escenario tocando el piano como todo un profesional con Ulf, el mimo, actuando junto a él. Gunter había redecorado maravillosamente la taberna con ayuda de Thor y sus arreglos florales. Atilla les llevaba pastelitos recién salidos del horno a Narizón y su prometida Linda, también a Vladimir que jugaba felizmente con sus unicornios.

—¡Chicos hemos llegado! —Los saludo Flynn con su natural confianza acompañada de su sonrisa ganadora.

El pequeñito, que seguía sin quitarse el disfraz de Cupido, fue el primero en saludarlos.

—¡Hola! —Dijo, aunque un tanto mareado.

Greno, Axel y Bruiser los saludaron agitando las manos, pero fue Garfio el que llego a darles un asfixiante abrazo a los cuatro.

—Miren nada más, pero si es la Princesita y su ladronzuelo. —Sonrió Garfio, jactándose.

—El ladrón de su corazón. —Afirmó Narizón aproximándose hasta ellos con Linda de la mano. —Quiero que conozcan a Linda, estamos comprometidos. —Anunció Narizón radiante.

—¡Vaya!, ya era hora. —Lo felicitó Eugene, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Oh eso es maravilloso!, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! —Rapunzel abrazó a ambos.

Maximus se fue con Atilla para que le diera unas manzanas y por bizarro que suene Pascal se fue a jugar con las ratas que estaban divirtiéndose a expensas del pobre mimo.

El resto de los chicos de la taberna se acercaron para escuchar lo que Rapunzel y Eugene tenían que contarles.

Axel se asustó mucho al oír sobre la peligrosa travesía que la princesa Rapunzel debía emprender. Pero cuando escucharon el nombre de la bruja Nasrin, Vladimir frunció el seño y todos en la taberna guardaron un silencio sepulcral y se pusieron pálidos de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Quiso saber Flynn.

—Algo nos han contado de esa bruja. —Aseveró Garfio tajantemente.

—Dígannos. —Pidió Rapunzel.

—Es hermosa y joven, pero no se dejen engañar. —Relató Garfio. —Tiene tantos años como Ghotel, ha vivido en esta tierra mucho más que todos nosotros juntos. Es astuta, cruel, despiadada, inteligente y vengativa.

—No quisiera encontrarme con ella de noche. —Murmuró Thor.

Greno le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara y Garfio pudiera continuar.

—Nasrin usa la magia negra desde hace años, se dice que vive en un castillo donde siempre es de noche, hay luna llena y los lobos aúllan, se escuchan los lamentos en cada habitación de esas ruinas olvidadas.

—Nuestra única esperanza es que encuentren a las hadas. —Declaró Gunter.

—¡Eso es todo! —Flynn aplaudió una vez y se levantó de su asiento. —¿Quién viene con nosotros?

—¡Yo! —Respondió Garfio determinado.

—¡También yo! —Prometió Vladimir.

—¡Y nosotros! —Aseguraron Narizón y Linda.

—Muy bien, ¡hora de partir! —Les dijo Flynn entusiasmado.

—¡Sí! —Gritaron todos al unísono.

Los valientes excursionistas de despidieron de sus amigos de la taberna y partieron resueltos.

Los rayos de luz se colaban entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles del bosque de Corona. Rapunzel llevaba su sartén en la mano y lo balanceaba despreocupadamente. Narizón le daba vueltas al mapa, sin lograr descifrarlo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos? —Inquirió enfadado.

—Ya casi salimos del bosque luminoso, debemos atravesar el pantano sombrío. —Le dijo Flynn.

—¿Qué?, ¡Qué! —Narizón saltó a los fuertes brazos de Linda.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Rapunzel confundida.

—Un trol vive en ese pantano. —Le explicó Linda cargando a Narizón.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un lugar distante y frío…

—¡Inaceptable! Esos tontos se atreven a desafiarme. —Gritó furiosa la bruja Nasrin.

Estaba sentada en el amplio salón de su oscuro castillo, frente a una mesa de piedra sobre la cual estaba su bola de cristal resplandeciente, la cual le mostraba cada paso de la princesa de Corona.

—Gothel me advirtió que esa chiquilla podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Un gran cuervo negro con plumas tornasoles entró por la ventana, que era cuidada por un par de horripilantes gárgolas.

—Ah, Sombra, nuevamente necesito de tu ayuda viejo compañero.

El cuerpo se posó sobre el hombro de la bruja.

—Necesito que vueles hasta la prisión de Corona y liberes a los hermanos Stabbington, ofréceles venganza contra Rider y la más abundante fortuna que puedan imaginar. Lo que quiero a cambio es que hagan lo que sea necesario para que Rapunzel no llegue a Laetitia.

El cuervo asintió y emprendió el vuelo.

—Quiero que me la traigan, necesito ese cabello mágico. —Susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado!<strong>

**¡No se les olvide comentar!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Quiero agradecer a: **_**mazolrawr**_** y **_**kIrA-ChAn ItZeL-SaMa HoShI KoU**_**.**

**¡Y muchas gracias a todos los que leen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

Llevaban horas caminando y los frondosos árboles del bosque luminoso iban desapareciendo, dando lugar a los árboles secos y tristes del pantano sombrío. Aunque seguía siendo temprano las altas, delgadas y quebradizas ramas del pantano no dejaban entrar a los rayos de luz, provocando una atmosfera lúgubre y taciturna. Se podían oír a los sapos, los cuales eran abundantes, así como a los saltamontes y el zumbido de las moscas.

—Esto no me gusta. No me gusta. —Repetía cada pocos minutos Narizón.

—Cálmate cariño, ya verás que no hay ningún monstruo aquí, es sólo una leyenda. —Intentó consolarlo Linda.

—¡Sí claro! —Bufó Garfio, sarcásticamente, aumentando el nerviosismo de Narizón.

—¡Vamos hombre!, un poco de acción, algo de aventura, una dosis de peligro aderezado con adrenalina, ¿a qué no te atrae? —Le dijo Flynn haciendo alarde de su exceso de confianza.

Narizón volteo a verlo como si estuviera demente y antes de poder gritarle lo imprudente que era el eco de un gruñido llegó hasta ellos. El terrible sonido retumbó por todo el pantano, haciendo estremecer los charcos de lodo y haciendo caer varias ramitas secas.

—¡Les dije que había algo aquí!, ¡se los dije!, ¡yo lo dije! —Les reclamó Narizón.

—¡Silencio! —Exigió Flynn Rider ante los gritos de terror que emitieron los demás.

Maximus y Garfió se habían abrazado pero en cuanto recobraron la compostura, se empujaron y Garfió tosió un tanto avergonzado. Pascal se puso blanco, Rapunzel iba de la mano con Eugene y lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Susurró preocupada.

—¿Pues qué va a ser? El trol. —Aseveró Vladimir como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Exactamente, ¿Cuánto falta para salir del pantano? —Linda le preguntó a Eugene.

—Un poco. —Respondió dubitativo. —Avancen.

A medida que se adentraban a las penumbras del pantano una densa niebla los rodeó, era imposible ver. Linda volteaba en todas direcciones pero difícilmente alcanzaba a vislumbrar a Narizón quien se encontraba justo a su lado. Pascal iba sobre el hombro de Vladimir con todo y que se sentía en las alturas le era imposible ver a Rapunzel. Maximus intentaba agudizar la vista y abría los ojos exageradamente sólo consiguiendo perturbar a Garfio.

—¿Siguen todos ahí? —Medio gritó Flynn.

Se oyó un corito de respuestas afirmativas.

—Correcto, ahora veamos… —Continuó él y varios bufidos no se hicieron esperar, si hubieran podido ver donde estaba seguramente lo golpearían.

La niebla era gris y espesa, asemejaba a un muro inquebrantable de nubes de tormenta. El grupo de amigos empezó a alterarse en cuanto se percataron de que los animales del pantano se habían silenciado por completo.

—Caminen. —Los instó Flynn.

—Tengan cuidado de no caer al lodo, es peligroso, más profundo de lo que parece. —Les advirtió Vladimir.

—Y pegajoso. —Aseveró Garfio un poco asqueado.

—Eso, si se caen no se podrán levantar. —Convino Vladimir.

—¿Quisieran explicarme eso? —Repuso Rapunzel.

—Es como chicle. —Le explicó Vladimir, con su voz grave y profunda. —Existe un químico creado por los duendecillos de las tinieblas, si te caes a un charco de lodo negruzco te quedarás pegada.

—Fabuloso. —Agregó sarcásticamente Narizón.

El gran muro de neblina era infinito y por más que caminaban éste no desaparecía. Súbitamente rechinó madera vieja y quebradiza bajo sus pies.

—Hemos llegado al puente. —Anunció Eugene solemnemente. —Sean cuidadosos al pisar, es muy fácil que una tabla se desprenda y podrían caer, el pantano es bastante profundo, no se puede ver y sería casi imposible sacarlos.

—Olvidaste mencionar que el Trol vive bajo el puente y si se caen se convertirán en el postre. —Lo interrumpió Garfio.

—Gracias. —Murmuró Flynn con cargado sarcasmo.

Rapunzel y Eugene eran los primeros, así que intentando dar un buen ejemplo se aventuraron a cruzar el puente en precarias condiciones. Estaban a medio camino cuando el puente comenzó a levantarse justo por el centro, algo gigante debajo de él lo estaba rompiendo en dos, tablas y astillas salieron disparadas, Flynn cayó a las oscuras aguas del pantano y una gran mano capturó a Rapunzel, todos sus amigos contemplaron horrorizados desde la orilla.

La criatura que sostenía a la princesa Rapunzel era inmensa, tenía una larga nariz que terminaba como un espiral, sus cabellos eran como algas muertas y sus ropas parecían ramas viejas cubiertas de lodo. Tenía un par de diminutos ojos negros y observaba a los intrusos con curiosidad.

Flynn intentaba nadar, pero difícilmente conseguía mantenerse en la superficie ya que esas aguas eran muy espesas. El Trol tenía manos enormes y con una tenía apresada a Rapunzel.

—¡Suéltala! —Gritaba Flynn sin causar el más mínimo efecto en el Trol.

—¡Déjame!, ¡Bájame! —Demandaba Rapunzel golpeando al Trol con su sartén, pero éste ni se inmutaba.

Maximus avanzó lo más que pudo en el puente destrozado, blandiendo la espada con su hocico, sin embargo, no llegaba a herir al Trol.

—_¿Qué hacen en mi hogar? _—Demandó saber el Trol. Tenía una voz tristona y melancólica que producía escalofríos.

—Sólo queríamos cruzar al otro lado. Queremos llegar a los prados tóxicos. —Le contestó Rapunzel.

—_¿Para qué?_

—¡Queremos ir a Laetitia! Necesitamos hablar con las hadas.

—_No es justo, no, no. Siempre que alguien pasa por mi pantano es para llegar con las hadas, ellas son tan bonitas, brillantes y con buenos modales… Nadie quiere ser mi amigo. _—Rapunzel creyó que el Trol lloraría en cualquier momento.

—Oh… ¡pobrecito! —Exclamó. —No te sientas mal por favor. Nosotros seremos tus amigos.

Los acompañantes de Rapunzel la miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

—_¿De verdad? _—Preguntó el Trol con su voz triste, tenía una mirada que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

—Por supuesto, pero tenemos que llegar a Laetitia, necesitamos su ayuda para vencer a la bruja Nasrin.

—_Cierto, cierto, Nasrin es la bruja mala. Está bien, los dejaré seguir pero deben prometer que vendrán a visitarme._

—Te lo prometo. —Sonrió Rapunzel.

El Trol sonrió un poco y la colocó del otro lado del pantano.

—¿Puedes ayudar a mis amigos? —Le pidió ella.

El gigantesco Trol sacó a Flynn del pantano y lo puso junto a la princesa, a continuación el Trol agarró a Max, Pascal y Garfio, seguidos de Narizón, Vladimir y Linda.

—¡Gracias! —Dijeron a coro Rapunzel y Linda.

Ambas se despidieron del Trol dándole un beso en la mejilla y prometiéndole regresar a charlar con él y hacerle compañía ya que el pobrecito se sentía muy solo. Narizón se puso celoso porque Linda pensaba que el Trol era verdaderamente tierno, mientras que Eugene estaba haciendo berrinche porque estaba todo cubierto de lodo seco.

—¡Adiós amigo Trol! —Gritó Rapunzel por última vez viendo a su enorme amigo a lo lejos, despidiéndola con la mano desde el final del sendero, la niebla ya comenzaba a disiparse.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Me escriben un comentario (review)?<strong>

**Me ánima mucho para seguir escribiendo :)**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Gracias a todos quienes me dejan comentarios/reviews! Ustedes me dan ánimos e inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

La iluminación era verdosa, los extensos prados de hierba húmeda y de un tono verdoso oscuro era lo único que se alcanzaba a ver en el horizonte. En los extremos y a periodos más o menos regulares había árboles de no más de dos metros de altura pero con gruesos troncos marrones tono canela; y tupidos de hojas como de hierbabuena.

Rapunzel, Linda y Pascal estaban sobre Maximus, el resto iba a pie.

—Aborrezco a los troles. —Se quejó Flynn, mientras intentaba quitarse el lodo de la ropa.

—No seas malo Eugene, ese Trol nos ayudo a cruzar el pantano. —Le recordó Rapunzel.

—¡Dejen de discutir! —Les ordenó Garfio. —Ya estamos en los prados tóxicos.

—A mí no me parece que estén tan mal. —Comentó Narizón de buen humor.

—¿No les parece que está demasiado silencioso? —Les preguntó Linda. —No veo animales por aquí.

—Aquí viven específicamente insectos, nada más sobreviviría en un sitio como este. —Expuso Vladimir. —Y ranas, venenosas y mortales.

A medida que avanzaban sus pies se hundían a cada paso por la extrema humedad del pastizal. El cielo era de una tonalidad verdosa e inquietante, a Garfio le producía nauseas.

Cuando se toparon con otro de los esporádicos árboles con olor a hierbabuena y frutos de un hipnotizante color carmín Maximus no perdió tiempo y trotó veloz hacia él.

—Yo no comería eso si fuera tú. —Le advirtió Flynn Rider.

El blanco corcel negó con la cabeza ignorando el consejo de Eugene. La brillante y cristalina fruta se veía extremadamente apetitosa, jugosa y dulce.

—¡Manzanas venenosas! —Exclamó Garfio.

Maximus tenía los dientes a menos de un centímetro del fruto tóxico, se puso blanco del susto y abrió tanto los ojos que comenzaron a secársele. Rapunzel se estiró hasta cortar la simétrica fruta y la arrojó tan lejos como pudo.

—¡Salió del campo! —Gritó Garfio entre rizas.

Rapunzel sonrió y tomó las correas de Max para guiarlo; el pobre tenía hambre. De algún modo que Eugene no pudo precisar Pascal iba cómodamente acurrucado en su hombro.

—¿Estás bien rana?

Al pequeñito camaleón le pesaban los parpados, y se hacía agua la boca, cuando de repente alcanzaron un estanque donde gruesas hojas flotaban y sobre varias de ellas había ranas de bizarros diseños.

—¡Miren esa! —Linda señaló una rana anaranjada con rayas negras.

El croar de las ranas se imponía al ritmo de sus saltos; iban de hoja en hoja atrapando moscas. Pascal bajó del hombro de Flynn, estiró su larga lengua y casi atrapo una pero Vladimir lo agarró antes, presionándolo como una esponja, los ojos de Pascal se agrandaron cómicamente.

—Todo aquí es venenoso. —Le explicó.

Pascal se desilusionó y se dejó llevar por Vladimir como un muñeco de trapo. El grupo de amigos recorría el estanque observando curiosamente las ranas cantarinas, el agua les llegaba hasta los tobillos pero ninguno se quejó. Había ranas plateadas con manchas rojas, verdes con rayas azules, amarillas con manchas como de pintura, incluso había unas con piel de bolitas de colores que cambiaban de color sin motivo aparente.

Una rana marrón con espirales negros saltó sobre la cabeza de Vladimir e inició a croar, inflándose como un globo. Vladimir, tan alto fornido e intimidante ni reaccionó. Las ranas saltaban sobre sus cabezas de un lado para otro, una rana fucsia con corazones amarillos cayó en el regazo de Linda.

—¡Quítamela! —Le pidió a Narizón.

Él la cogió por una pata y la dejó caer al estanque, el agua salpico sobre él manchándole la cara, Linda le pasó un pañuelo bordado sonriéndole amorosamente.

Max recorría el lugar con su brillante espada en el hocico; sobre su lomo Linda charlaba animadamente con Narizón, detrás de Linda Rapunzel observaba a Eugene atentamente, el cual iba caminando a su lado, absorto en la lectura de su mapa.

—¿Falta mucho? —Inquirió la princesa.

—Es que… —Eugene se veía decepcionado, algo iba mal.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ya deberíamos haber visto a un hada. —Admitió tristemente.

—Eso suponiendo que existan. —Murmuró Garfio.

—¡Claro que existen! … ¿verdad Eugene? —Volvió a preguntar Rapunzel un poco insegura.

—Sólo he escuchado historias, jamás he conocido a alguien que las haya visto con sus propios ojos. —Respondió Eugene Fitzherbert.

—¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Xareni no es real? —El lugar y momento equivocado para que Linda preguntara eso.

Las ranas cesaron de croar y no saltaron más, todas se giraron para ver a los viajeros.

—No se muevan. —Susurró Garfio.

Eugene se estiró para coger las correas de Maximus y el caos estalló.

Las ranas croaban estrepitosamente impidiéndoles oír otra cosa, saltaron sobre ellos y el grupo de caminantes se lanzó a correr tan rápido como podían.

—¿Qué es esto? —Gritó Rapunzel, dándoles golpes a las ranas que saltaban hacia ellos con su sartén, enviándolas lejos, pero las ranas furiosas no se rendían.

—¡Han ofendido al hada que cuida de ellas! —Vladimir era tan grande y pesado que salpicaba el agua del estanque produciendo olas que les complicaban la huida.

El agua se mecía con violencia de un lado a otro y casi todos tenían ranas encima. El croar era ensordecedor y Maximus ya jadeaba y le pesaban las patas por el cansancio.

A Linda le saltó una rana morada sobre la cabeza y la arrojó con un gritito, Narizón casi tenía que nadar por las olas que producía Vladimir al correr, Flynn jalaba a Maximus pero el caballo ya no resistía más, Rapunzel seguía lanzando ranas disparadas con su sartén, Vladimir corría con Pascal en una mano y espantándose a las ranas con la otra, Garfio había conseguido un tronco hueco y lo usaba como tabla de surf. El nivel del agua parecía aumentar, lo que había sido un simple charco ahora se convertía en un tsunami.

Eugene sujetó a Rapunzel ayudándole a mantenerse en superficie, la corriente era muy fuerte y los arrastraba. Narizón y Linda habían logrado sujetarse a las ramas de un arbolito, a Vladimir le llegaba el agua hasta el cuello y levantaba el brazo para que Pascal no se ahogara, Garfio por error enterró su garfio en la madera y al intentar desatorase había caído al agua. Las ranas seguían yendo tras ellos, eran pegajosas y se les quedaban marcas de colores en la piel al quitárselas de encima.

Inesperadamente una luz verde y cegadora apareció frente a ellos.

* * *

><p>Respuestas de reviews de capítulos anteriores:<p>

Mazolrawr: ¡Muchas gracias por escribirme en todos los capítulos pasados! ¡Ojala lo sigas haciendo, ya que me entusiasma mucho leer lo que me escribes! Pronto se encontrarán con un hada ;) tqm Espero ansiosa por tu comentario.

Otaku-girl13: ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!, actualizo lo más rápido que puedo, pero es que tengo tres historias en que dividir mi tiempo libre. Ojala puedas seguir escribiéndome :)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Review = Autora Feliz :D = Capítulo nuevo**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Lamento haberme demorado, pero estoy en exámenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<strong>

Inesperadamente una luz verde y cegadora apareció frente a ellos, se escuchó una indignada voz femenina.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

El saltadero de ranas, el croar incesante y los chapoteos del agua pararon de golpe. Un hada.

El hada pequeñita y hermosa, se veía profundamente ofendida. Llevaba un vestidito ampón corto como de bailarina de ballet color esmeralda, su cabello ondulado y negro le llegaba hasta los tobillos, iba descalza. Pascal observó su rostro, grandes ojos como piedras de esmeralda y labios perfectamente simétricos de un rojo intenso. Además sus alas, grandes, transparentes y brillaban sutilmente de un tono verdemar.

Las ranas volvieron a croar en descontrol como respondiéndole.

—Silencio mis niñas. Ahora ustedes. —Dijo dirigiéndose a los viajeros que iban de paso, o mejor dicho, a nado. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—Intentamos no ahogarnos. —Contestó Garfio.

—¿Por qué están molestando a mis ranas? —Con voz melodiosa exigió saber.

—¡Nosotros no les hicimos daño! —Se defendió Linda.

—¿Qué hace un grupo tan singular en los prados tóxicos? —Dijo curiosa el hada, pasando su admiración del caballo blandiendo la espada hasta el camaleón fulminando con la mirada a una rana negra.

—Nos dirigimos a Laetitia. —Respondió Eugene.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué? —Prosiguió el hada con autoridad.

—Queremos pedirle ayuda a la princesa de las hadas. Nasrin ha amenazado con lanzar una maldición en el reino de Corona. —Explicó Rapunzel.

—¿La bruja oscura? Vaya, sí que necesitan ayuda. —Bromeó el hada y voló veloz hasta quedar frente al sorprendido rostro de Rapunzel. —¡Pero si tu eres la princesa de Corona! —El hada destelló.

—Mi nombre es Rapunzel. —Se presentó.

—Soy Xareni y estoy a cargo de los prados tóxicos.

—Eso está muy bien. —Las interrumpió Flynn. —¿Pero te importaría darnos una mano?

Rapunzel, Garfio y Eugene intentaban mantenerse a flote, Narizón y Linda casi no podían ver por las hojas del árbol al cual estaban enganchados y donde debería estar Vladimir salían burbujas de abajo del agua pero su cabeza ya llevaba tiempo sumergido y aunque Pascal enroscaba su lengua alrededor de la muñeca de Vladimir no conseguía sacarlo a la superficie.

—Ah, claro. —Xareni sonrió tímidamente y a continuación las aguas descendieron hasta volver a ser un charco insignificante.

Todos soltaron un enorme suspiro de alivio. A Vladimir le chorreaba agua de las orejas. Max jadeaba exageradamente y se dejo caer al suelo.

—Princesa Rapunzel. —El hada revoloteo hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de la joven. —Permíteme ser su guía en los prados tóxicos, por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Nos encantaría.

Xareni destelló de alegría.

—¿Ustedes podrán ayudarnos? —Narizón le cuestionó.

—Izel va incrementando su magia y además nos tiene a nosotras. —Respondió. —Ya está anocheciendo, los llevaré a un lugar seco para que puedan dormir.

Las ranitas se veían inofensivas cuando el hada estaba presente. Una rana bicolor, con la parte delantera del cuerpo morada y la otra mitad azul, saltaba alrededor de Garfio, él trataba de atraparla algo desesperado. Narizón y Linda iban recogiendo ranas bebés, Eugene y Rapunzel observaban como Xareni volaba de acá para allá, ayudando a las ranas enfermas o perdidas.

El cielo verdoso iba perdiendo brillo, y la princesa del reino de Corona abrazó a su novio para no enredarse con las algas flotantes y resbalar. Las estrellas titilaban y las ranas cantaban a coro una canción de cuna.

—¿Todo bien preciosa? —La sonrisa de Eugene le hizo olvidar los sustos de ese día.

—Sí Eugene. —El tono de Rapunzel no lo engañó. —Me pregunto si lo conseguiremos. —Confeso bajando la voz.

—Rapunzel, mírame. —Él con cariño puso las manos sobre las mejillas de la joven para poder verla a los ojos. —No tengo dudas de que lograrás lo que sea que te prepongas. Eres la chica más inteligente, divertida, valiente y hermosa que jamás he conocido.

Rapunzel sintió sus mejillas arder, Eugene se inclinó para besarla dulcemente.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No se demoren, es muy fácil perderse aquí de noche. —Les urgió Xareni.

El cielo ya estaba negro y los puntitos destellantes en él no alcanzaban a iluminar el sendero. Era como ir con los ojos cerrados, por fortuna Xareni brillaba haciendo la función de una farola. A cada paso la humedad disminuía y un mullido pasto se sentía debajo. Maximus bostezó abriendo muchísimo la boca, Pascal ya iba dormido en su lomo, Vladimir se sentó recargado contra el grueso tronco de un árbol y se durmió al instante, Garfio se dejó caer sin molestarse en revisar donde, Linda y Narizón extendieron una manta. Max ya estaba recostado y listo para dormir, por lo que Rapunzel y Flynn se recargaron contra él.

—Descansen chicos. —Xareni les deseó las buenas noches y desapareció en el nido de un árbol.

—Ya estamos cerca de los túneles embrujados. —Le susurró Eugene contra el cabello a la princesa, la abrazaba con tanto esmero y amor, su más preciado tesoro.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Dicen que los que confían en el amor pueden salir de ellos sin problemas.

—Yo confío en ti. —Le prometió ella, lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de estar entre sus brazos.

—Eres mi sol. —Le susurró Eugene. —Tú iluminas mi vida, amor. Eres quien saca lo mejor de mí y yo quiero estar ahí para ti, protegerte, escucharte, alegrarte y adorarte, es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Era una noche fría, pero Rapunzel sentía a la perfección en el cálido abrazo de Flynn, las estrellas aumentaron su resplandor al tiempo que volvían a besarse lenta y tiernamente.

.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Corona los reyes se lamentaban.

—¡Nuestra hija está perdida! —Sollozaba la reina. —Tienes que encontrarla.

El rey abrazo a su esposa consolándola.

—No te agobies, cariño. He mandado a mis más valientes soldados en su rescate.

El gran cuervo negro escuchaba atentamente desde la ventana, Sombra voló de descenso en espiral por el castillo hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Los hermanos Stabbington estaban en el suelo jugando con canicas y un balero.

—Mira eso. —Dijo el mayor señalando al ave que los contemplaba desde una rendija.

—Un pichón. —Respondió el otro con indiferencia.

El cuervo esperó a que el guardia se quedara dormido y cuando a éste se le oyó roncar Sombra entró por una rendija y llegó hasta donde estaban colgadas las llaves. Los hermanos Stabbington lo veían con curiosidad, el hábil cuervo cogió las llaves con su pico teniendo especial cuidado en no hacerlas repiquetear, se sonrió ante su logro y a continuación abrió la reja que mantenía prisioneros al par de ladrones.

Los hermanos Stabbington salieron con enormes y descaradas sonrisas, al igual que el cuervo al que le resplandecían los profundos ojos negros, al instante siguiente una mancha negra, como una bocanada de humo apareció y al disiparse una ilusión de la bruja Nasrin se presentó a ellos. La bruja tenía pinta de niña, con lacios cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, pero una voz grave no común en una joven.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

—Nasrin. —Respondió orgullosamente. —¡Sé dónde está Rider! —Anunció con júbilo cantarín. —Está con su princesa en el bosque, solos, perdidos y sin la oportunidad de pedir auxilio, imaginen cuanto pagaran los reyes por tenerla de vuelta. Podemos inculpar a Flynn Rider de raptarla y ustedes se convertirán en los héroes del reino, comerán y beberán sin pagar, y por sus servicios les pagaré una fortuna que en toda su vida no podrán acabar.

Los hermanos Stabbington compartieron una mirada de complicidad, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Aceptamos.

* * *

><p>Respuesta de review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: Me hace muy feliz que encontraras un momento para comentar esta historia y también que te haya gustado lo que llevo. Yo misma quiero pensar en otras cosas, no exclusivamente en vampiros, hay muchas otras cosas en el mundo. A mí también me hace recordar la belleza y sobre todo la magia en este tipo de cuentos. Aprecio inmensamente todo el apoyo que me das. Ojala me puedas seguir escribiendo sobre este fic. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, tq.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi sueño es leer un comentario por mis historias!<strong>

**Izel CrazyShy**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios me animan a actualizar más rápido ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Una niebla verdosa los despertó esa mañana, todos tosían sin cesar excepto Xareni el hada de los prados tóxicos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió Linda, le lloraban los ojos y le era imposible ver.

—Lo siento tanto. —Se disculpaba el hada verde. —Esto pasa cada mañana, no sabía que sería dañino para ustedes.

—Por eso les llaman prados tóxicos. —Afirmó Garfio con pesimismo tapándose la nariz con la cola de Maximus, cuando el caballo volteo y vio lo que estaba haciendo con su cola le dio una patada con sus patas traseras y Garfio se estampo contra un árbol.

—¡Max! —Lo reprendió Flynn.

Narizón y Rapunzel jalaban a Garfio quien se había quedado atorado en el árbol.

—Es inútil, déjenme aquí a morir. —Les dijo Garfio.

—No seas melodramático. —Discutió Eugene.

Él amarró una cuerda a la cintura de Garfio y entre todos jalaron con fuerza para que Garfio pudiera salir, con ayuda de Vladimir lograron desatorarlo, pero por la fuerza todos cayeron al estanque que se formaba a su alrededor. Un grupo de ranas saltaron sobre Linda y Rapunzel, Narizón salió disparado y cayó entre las ramas de un árbol.

—Genial. —Comentó sarcásticamente Flynn poniéndose de pie.

Por fortuna Vladimir era lo suficientemente alto como para agarrar a Narizón y dejarlo en el suelo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —Pidió Rapunzel secándose las lágrimas que le producían esos vapores musgosos.

El grupo de amigos corrió sin dejar de toser hacia unos lúgubres túneles a su costado. Una vez en el interior de los túneles dejaron de toser pero no podían ver, la oscuridad era profunda e inquebrantable.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Narizón caminaba estirando los brazos en busca de su prometida.

—En los túneles embrujados. —Respondió Xareni quien empezó a brillar. —Saben, realmente odio este sitio, es tan oscuro, será mejor que regrese a los prados con mis ranas.

—¡Qué! ¿Nos dejaras solos entre tinieblas? —Gritó alarmado Garfio.

—No se angustien, Yuritzi debe andar por aquí. Bueno, yo me voy, ¡me da muchísimo miedo la oscuridad! —Y con eso el hada salió disparada.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Narizón sintió algo e intento tomarlo en sus brazos pensando que era Linda, pero en realidad se trataba de Garfio.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima! —Espetó empujándolo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —Preguntó Vladimir con voz grave.

Ninguno supo que responder. El repiqueteo de gotas cayendo al piso los ponía nerviosos y Eugene podría jurar que sentía la brisa producida por las alas de un animal a pleno vuelo.

—Yo sé la leyenda de estos túneles quizá ayude. —Sugirió Linda.

No podían ver, daba lo mismo tener los ojos abiertos que cerrados, Maximus olfateaba las húmedas paredes rocosas para conseguir salir al otro lado.

—Cuéntanosla por favor. —Pidió la princesa Rapunzel.

—Hace muchos años una joven de nombre Amina y un muchacho llamado Henry vivían en Corona, cuando sólo era una aldea pequeña sin descomunales construcciones, modestas casitas y poca gente. Amina ayudaba a su madre y hermanas a cocer vestidos, por su parte Henry era un humilde carpintero; pero a la familia de Amina no le agradaba la amistad que ésos dos mantenían, Amina era excepcionalmente hermosa, con dorados cabellos rizados, cristalinas pupilas y un tierno rostro acorazonado, era el anhelo de su madre casarla con el príncipe de un lejano reino y poder de ese modo salir de la pobreza.

»Desde pequeños Henry y Amina solían compartir tiempo juntos; Henry siempre fue atento y honesto con la joven, por lo cual durante toda su vida ella lo había tenido en gran estima y conforme fueron creciendo Amina descubrió que veía a Henry no sólo como un amigo; Henry era fuerte, apuesto y valiente. Pronto él le confesó la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, sin embargo ambos sabían que les era imposible casarse, él era pobre y jamás conseguiría el consentimiento de la madre de Amina.

»Un día su bienintencionada madre le mostró una carta donde se les comunicaba que el príncipe de Tenebrae llegaría al cabo de tres días para contraer matrimonio con la tímida joven. Sus hermanas y su madre no cabían de la emoción, se regocijaban de la fortuna de su hermana, pero Amina no deseaba hermosos carruajes, vestidos o collares, ella soñaba con el amor de Henry. Asustada Amina salió corriendo de su casa para pedir consuelo de su querido confidente; el pobre Henry recibió la noticia como un golpe al corazón, ella era su motivación, la razón por la que sonreía y terminaba su trabajo día a día sin quejas.

»Al principio Henry intentó hacerle ver que su vida sería más sencilla si se casaba con el príncipe, no tendría carencias ni padecimientos; Amina le aseguró que ella sería feliz con él, Henry le daba amor, confianza y fuerza, no necesitaba lujos para darse una existencia superflua necesitaba un compañero para la vida. Con determinación brillando en sus ojos el humilde carpintero le pidió que huyera con él, sin tener que pensarlo Amina accedió. La pareja acordó encontrarse en los túneles que entonces no estaban embrujados. Esa misma noche Amina se cubrió con una preciosa pañoleta bordada con hilo plateado, esperó y esperó a que Henry apareciera, la noche avanzaba pero él no se veía cuando de pronto oyó los pasos de un grupo de caballos, temerosa de que la descubrieran se adentró en los túneles… sola.

»En el pueblo el príncipe tenía vigilantes y se enteró del afecto que Henry y Amina se profesaban, así que había mandado apresar al pobre carpintero, como él era astuto se dio cuenta de la treta y logró salir por la ventana de su pequeño taller, los soldados del príncipe lo destrozaron y quemaron en su busca, recorrieron el bosque tratando de atraparlo pero Henry era más inteligente que ellos, para cuando consiguió llegar a los túneles no pudo hallar a su amada, recorrió el laberinto de pasajes sin encontrar más que su pañoleta, desesperado y arrepentido fue a contarles lo ocurrido a las hermanas de Amina. Empero algunos soldados no habían abandonado el pueblo, Nena la pequeña hermana de Amina escondió a Henry entre unos barriles llenos de manzanas, el carpintero sabía que la única esperanza de la joven era que él la encontrara, el príncipe nunca le escucharía, así que tomando prestado el caballo de Nena, marchó hacia los túneles. A la mañana siguiente el corcel regresó a su hogar, no así los enamorados.

—Estos túneles atraviesan un monte, puede que estén allá. —Sugirió dubitativo Garfio.

—Se dice que los túneles están embrujados porque se oyen voces aquí adentro. —Les dijo Vladimir, un escalofrío los recorrió a todos, Max saltaba de una dirección a otra apuntando con la espada en su lomo Pascal temblaba violentamente cubriéndose la cabeza con sus patitas verdes. —Se cuenta que son los espíritus de los enamorados.

* * *

><p>Respuesta de review del capítulo anterior:<p>

Valeri Maza Ramal: Me anima leer tus comentarios cuando tengas tiempo para escribírmelos, también por fin soy libre de la escuela pero ahora son las compras navideñas las que me tienen ocupada. ¡Adoro Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen!, el libro, la serie y la película :D Me entusiasma mucho saber que te gusta mi historia y sobre todo que te haga imaginar. Te quiero mucho, ¡espero ansiosa tu review!

* * *

><p><strong>Estaré esperando sus comentarios :)<strong>

**Izel CrazyShy**


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Espero que tengan un maravilloso inicio de año!**

**El mío será más alegre si me dejan un comentario/review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<strong>

Flynn Rider tenía la sensación de que no estaban solos en esos túneles, algo o alguien los estaba observando, de hecho adivinaba que centenares de desconocidos estaban al pendiente de ellos. La intensa oscuridad entorpecía sus sentidos, intentaba agudizar el oído pero el repiqueteo de las gotas al caer al suelo y el incesante castañeo de los dientes de Maximus le ponían los nervios de punta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Garfio apoyaba una mano sobre una de las rocosas y frías paredes del túnel, acariciaba la superficie áspera hasta que se topo con algo pequeño y peludo, lo presionó y una especie de chillido lo hizo soltar al pequeño animal de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Gritó Narizón quien seguía caminando en círculos con el firme propósito de encontrar a Linda.

—Aquí sólo viven murciélagos. —Aseveró Vladimir con voz apagada.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? —Le cuestionó Garfio enfurruñado.

—Leo.

—Creí que nada más jugabas con tus unicornios.

—Pero también leo libros.

—Deberías probarlo alguna vez. —Narizón sonrió entre las penumbras y aunque Garfio no lo vio se enfado más.

—¡Velas! —Excalmó Rapunzel.

—¿Cómo dices? —Linda volteo de izquierda a derecha sin poder ubicar de donde provenían las voces.

—Yo traje velas. —Les explicó la princesa. Sacó un cerillo de su bolso y encendió una vela, pero no los vio.

—Chicos, ¿Dónde están?

—Esperen un segundo. —Les ordenó Garfio con aire misterioso y entrecerrando los ojos. —Hemos seguido caminando.

—Cierto, no lo había notado. —Se percató Vladimir, debía agacharse ya que era tan alto que su cabeza chocaba con el techo.

—Ni yo. —Se admiró la princesa deteniéndose de golpe.

—Tampoco yo. —Eugene se puso firme determinado a no dar un paso más.

—¿Y por qué escuchamos nuestras voces como si estuviéramos uno junto a otro? —Rapunzel sostenía la vela frente a su rostro y se acercó a una de las paredes, unos dibujos habían captado su interés.

—¡Es por eso que están embrujados! —Contestaron los demás a coro y con evidente cansancio debido a los misteriosos lugares que seguían afrontando.

—Hay una forma simple de salir de aquí. —Inició Linda, quien era la única que había permanecido en su lugar. —Si confiamos en el amor saldremos sin problemas.

—Fabuloso, ¡ahora si moriré aquí! —Garfio pateaba las piedras a su paso.

El gran túnel inicial, por el que habían entrado se dividía en otros más delgados hasta conformar un elaborado laberinto, la princesa levantó la vela para ver sobre su cabeza a miles de murciélagos dormidos.

—¡Silencio! —Exigió Eugene Fitzherbert. —¿Oyen eso?

Una melodía familiar recorría con disimulo las curvas y vueltas del túnel embrujado. Pero él era el único que la escuchaba, era la suave voz de su princesa.

_Y hoy aquí viendo las estrellas, y hoy aquí todo es claridad_

Eugene corrió por el estrecho túnel siguiendo la voz, y Rapunzel oía su agitada respiración.

_Desde aquí, ya puedo ver que es donde debo estar_

La princesa con la vela en la mano, y levantando su vestido con la otra se apresuraba en seguir la confidente voz de Eugene.

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, se aclaró aquella niebla_

Conforme avanzaba el resplandor del fuego iba alumbrando los dibujos en las paredes amorfas y grisáceas.

_Y la luz encuentro al fin, ahora el cielo es azul._

Eugene era incapaz de ver, sin embargo no había chocado ni una sola vez, la canción que Rapunzel le había cantado una vez lo guiaba entre los infinitos caminos inundados en sombras.

_Es real brillando así, ya cambió la vida entera._

_Esta vez, todo es diferente_

_Veo en ti la luz._

Doblaron la esquina al mismo tiempo y gracias a la luz de la vela Rapunzel y Eugene se encontraron, él sonrió aliviado y corrió a abrazarla, con ternura acarició su sonrosada mejilla y la besó. La luz de la vela se desvaneció.

La princesa se relajo estando en el fuerte abrazo de Eugene y éste respiro tranquilo teniendo su amado tesoro a salvo con él.

—Ahora entiendo, el eco de los túneles nos hace escuchar lo que hay en nuestro corazón. —Susurró Rapunzel.

Repentinamente se oyó una especie de explosión a gran escala, Flynn fue capaz de oler el humo y chispas doradas saltaron en todas direcciones, un hada de rubios caireles y ojos de oro líquido apareció frente a ellos.

—No me digas, tú eres Yuritzi. —Aseveró Flynn Rider en lugar de preguntar.

—Precisamente.

—Soy la princesa Rapunzel del reino de Corona y él es Eugene Fitzherbert.

—Ya sé quiénes son ustedes querida, y desde luego conozco los nombres de sus amigos. Todas las hadas lo sabemos, Xareni nos mandó libélulas con el mensaje.

—¿Nos ayudaras a salir de aquí? —Inquirió la princesa.

—En un momento más, querida.

El hada dorada estaba aguardando a que Narizón y Linda escucharan a sus corazones. Narizón avanzaba sin descanso, con las manos extendidas.

—¿Por qué murciélagos? ¿Qué tal si habitaran aquí palomas? —Cuestionó, haciendo una mueca.

Súbitamente escuchó un arpa acompañando la afable voz de su futura esposa.

_Era un lienzo sin pintar, un sueño fuera de lugar_

Linda esperaba pacientemente con las manos entrelazadas y en el segundo en que escuchó la adorable voz de Narizón sin atisbo de duda corrió tan rápido como pudo en su encuentro.

_hoy mis pasos van a ti, en tu mirada me reconocí_

Narizón seguía el túnel con rapidez pero una gran piedra en su camino ocasionó que cayera. Pero la maravillosa voz de Linda lo impulsaba a perseverar.

_descubrirte fue tan inesperado,_

Aunque Narizón cojeaba al doblar a la esquina del interminable túnel tuvo la más hermosa visión.

_detenerme en ti y nunca más correr,__  
><em>_contigo puedo ser1_

Los retratos en las paredes, las finas siluetas brillaban como un arcoirirs cambiando de tonalidad iluminando todos los túneles. Linda corría hacia Narizón sonriendo, él la levantó y dieron vueltas riendo.

La enorme cantidad de murciélagos que dormían en los túneles embrujados despertaron y comenzaron a agitar sus alas y salir a gran velocidad de los túneles.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Gritó Garfio.

—Sigan a los murciélagos. —Les recomendó Yuritzi, su voz hacía eco en cada túnel. —Ellos los guiaran a la salida.

Maximus, con Pascal en su lomo, corrían a toda máquina para salir de esos enredados túneles, Vladimir y Garfio los vieron pasar como una exhalación y sin perder tiempo los siguieron. Rapunzel iba de la mano de Eugene y se apresuraban para hallar la salida. Narizón se precipitaba en la misma dirección que los ratones voladores llevando a Linda en sus brazos.

Los túneles se conectaban en un amplio pasillo principal que daba hacia el exterior, todos salieron al mismo tiempo intentando de recuperar el aliento. Los aventureros amigos se toparon con un puente hecho de huesos de dinosaurio. Estaban en una cueva.

—¡Díganme que es un chiste! —Exclamó Garfio levantando los brazos exasperado.

—Hemos llegado a la cueva de la perdición.

* * *

><p>1. Vuelvo a comenzar – Timbiriche.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Izel CrazyShy**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Estimados lectores, aquí está el más reciente capítulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

—Hemos llegado a la cueva de la perdición. —Les explicó Yuritzi.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —La interrogo Vladimir con su potente voz masculina y grave.

—Yuritzi. Es mi deber el cuidar de los túneles embrujados. —Se presentó orgullosamente.

—Eres divina. —La alagó Linda.

—Te agradezco. —El hada dorada destelló contenta.

—Yuritzi, ¿de quienes eran las pinturas en las paredes? —Rapunzel estaba verdaderamente intrigada.

—¡Oh! —El hada sonrió dulcemente. —De todos los enamorados que han pasado por mis túneles.

—¿Acaso es el destino turístico número uno para los que salen de Luna de Miel? —Bromeó Garfio.

—Cada año pasan por aquí varias parejas, si logran pasar ese desafío comprobaran que su amor será eterno.

Narizón y Linda compartieron una tierna mirada; Eugene le dio un rápido besito a su princesa.

—A mis murciélagos les gusta tener compañía. —Rió el hada brillando como una estrella.

Un par de murciélagos marrones volaban alrededor de Pascal, los tres sonreían y jugaban como si llevaran años de conocerse. El pequeño camaleón intentaba alcanzar a un murciélago con su elástica lengua rosada.

—Lástima que los túneles tienen mala fama. —Garfio comentó acariciando el murciélago que se había posado sobre su hombro.

—Sí, creen que hay fantasmas, ¡háganme el favor! Si supieran que después de que pasan la prueba los acompaño hasta su aldea. —Les contó el hada.

—¿Y cómo cruzaremos esto? —Rapunzel admiró angustiada el profundo abismo que debían cruzar para seguir su riesgoso trayecto.

—No te preocupes los acompañaré hasta que veamos a Xcaret, ella protege a quienes están lo bastante locos para desear recorrer está cueva.

—¡Gracias! —Le dijo Flynn con sarcasmo.

Las altas paredes conformadas por rocas grisáceas, parecían haber sido talladas y dispuestas de ese modo intencionalmente. Vladimir y Garfio se asomaron al fondo del abismo donde abundaban huesos de dinosaurios, cráneos blancos con expresiones vacías. La Cueva de la perdición estaba recubierta por una enorme piedra pulida y blanquecina. Una luz pálida que permitía ver las virutas de polvo alumbraba el delicado camino.

—Sigamos. —Yuritzi jugaba con la dorada caída de su vestido y encabezaba la expedición.

Eugene y Rapunzel caminaban con precario equilibrio sobre la columna vertebral de un diplodocus, Max y Garfio trepaban no sin cierta dificultad las costillas de un triceratops. Linda y Narizón escalaban sin mucho éxito los huesos de un pterosaurios. Por otra parte Vladimir y Pascal estaban recios a pisar huesos de reptiles extintos.

—¡Dense prisa! —Los instaba Flynn saltando de cráneo en cráneo, con un ímpetu envidiable.

—¿Y cuál es el peligro aquí? —Le cuestionó Garfio a Yuritzi a voz de grito.

El hada con líquidos rizos dorados se echó a reír sonrojándose sus mejillas.

—Ninguno, no han estado en verdadero peligro.

—Casi nos come un ogro, estuvimos a punto ahogamos por culpa de unas ranas, pudimos perdernos para siempre en los túneles, ¡y ahora estamos entre restos de dinosaurios! —Enumeró Narizón sacudiéndose el polvo que se adhería a su ropa.

—Puede que sean huesos polvorientos pero es un hecho que tienen vida. —Afirmó el hada.

Pascal corría tan velozmente como podía con sus patitas verdes, pero se resbaló y fue a chocar contra un cráneo alargado, el pequeño camaleón retrocedió un poco y vio como el cráneo del dinosaurio chocaba los dientes. Eugene y Rapunzel casi llegaban al otro lado de la cueva, Linda alzó la vista para verlos cuando sintió unas garras jalando su vestido, se dio la vuelta y vio una pata blanca aferrándose a la tela, ¡un segundo antes ese dinosaurio no estaba ahí! Vladimir se había rezagado y delante de él Max avanzaba sin soltar su espada, Vladimir sintió algo delgado bajo su bota y escuchó un quejido chillón, al levantar el pie un dinosaurio del tamaño de una gallina salió disparado.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —Gritó Narizón con la vista borrosa y el sudor bajando por su frente, estaba por desmayarse, ¡cómo le temía a los fantasmas!

El pequeño y veloz dinosaurio pasó junto a la princesa Rapunzel y temblando sus huesitos se detuvo junto a Yuritzi. Al lado de la parpadeante hada dorada, empezaron a verse una especie de juegos artificiales a pequeña escala, tonos morados en sincronía con resplandores violetas, los esqueletos de los dinosaurios empezaron a moverse, los cráneos sonreían y los huesos se reacomodaban para completar los cuerpos imponentes y poderosos.

—¡Vuelven a la vida! —Garfio se abrazaba al cuello de un diplodocus.

—¡La única manera de llegar a Laetitia es a dinosaurio! —Xcaret al fin apareció con sus ropas de lentejuelas moradas. —Yo me encargaré desde aquí Yuritzi.

—¡Suerte! —El hada de rizos rubios desapareció entre humos dorados.

—¡Ahora todos monten un dinosaurio! —Les instruyó el hada purpura.

Flynn ayudo a Rapunzel a subir al lomo de un dinosaurio con púas, Linda y Narizón cayeron sobre un triceraptors, Vladimir subió a un tiranosaurio rex, Maximus quedó sobre un cuello largo y Pascal volaba sobre un pterodáctilo. El grupo de amigos contempló fascinado como cada grupo de huesos se reacomodaba y las manadas de distintas especies se unían en una travesía hacía el reino de las hadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Izel CrazyShy<strong>


	11. Capítulo 11

**Gracias a **_**Nikki-Grey**_** y a **_**youweremynewdream**_** por sus reviews (:**

**Si siguen comentando ¡seguiré escribiendo! Y perdón por la demora, el próximo no tardará tanto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI<strong>

Bamboleándose los dinosaurios salieron de la cueva; por un momento la más absoluta negrura los cegó pero al siguiente instante una luz resplandeciente los dejó embelesados. El paisaje era alucinante; a sus pies líneas de arena fina de distintos colores brillantes recubrían el suelo, las líneas eran un tanto más curveadas que las de un arcoíris aunque también de tonos más intensos. En el cielo azul no había ni una nube solitaria, una agradable brisa revolvía las hojas de los helechos verdes y brillantes. Las flores parecían danzar con las mariposas, los conejos brincaban hacía el río de agua cristalina y las piedras del fondo estaban hechas de plata, las ardillas guardaban nueces doradas en los agujeros de los arboles donde vivían.

Los excursionistas descendieron de los dinosaurios, éstos se acomodaron en el suave pastizal y se dispusieron a dormitar. Todos admiraban el asombroso paisaje a su alrededor cuando frente a ellos una luz verde pareció estallar y Xareni apareció, segundos después humo dorado dio vueltas y cuando se disipó dejo ver a Yuritzi, cerca de ellas una cascada de brillantes morados permitió descubrir a Xcaret. Las tres hadas sonrieron y voltearon a ver el río de agua cristalina, éste chapoteó y un hada con el cabello azul oscuro y grandes ojos azulados vestida con un vestido hecho de pétalos azules, salió salpicando gotitas de agua.

—Mi nombre es Itza y soy el hada del agua.

Luego de que Itza los saludara, muchos destellos de diversos colores empezaron a relampaguear, era como ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Conocieron a Kin el hada de la luz, a Iztli hada de la oscuridad, a Nictexa hada de las flores, a Meztli el hada de la luna, a Tonalna hada de los animales; y a muchas más. Y por ultimo un gran destello con brillantes luces de todos los colores les dejo conocer a la princesa de las hadas.

—¡Sean bienvenidos! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos. —Soy la princesa Izel. —El hada traía un vestido largo, hecho de pétalos de colores radiantes, el vestidito no tenía mangas ni cuello. El cabello de Izel era rosa fuerte al igual que sus ojos, su piel tenía un matiz casi imperceptible de rosado y estaba bañada por diamantina.

—Izel, yo soy Rapunzel princesa de Corona. —Inició la joven de cabello castaño. —Hemos viajado desde el Reino de Corona para pedirte que nos ayudes a combatir a la bruja Nasrin.

—Eso me han dicho. —Izel suspiro con pesar y les dirigió una melancólica mirada a unas libélulas que revoloteaban cerca de unos jazmines. —Lo primero que deben saber es que Nasrin y Gothel eran hermanas gemelas. —Les dijo el hada princesa.

Las tortugas, los colibríes, los búhos, en fin todos los animales del bosque se acurrucaron en el mullido pastizal; las flores, los arboles y las enredaderas cesaron su melodía y las hadas se columpiaron en las ramas, todos en perfecta armonía escuchaban la suave y pacifica voz de su princesa. Rapunzel y Eugene se sentaron en el pasto, Vladimir se recargó contra un árbol y se distrajo con sus preciados unicornios, Vladimir y Narizón se dejaron caer y yacían en la alfombra esmeralda, Linda amortiguó una risita con la palma de su mano y tomo asiento junto a Maximus, y desde su hombro el pequeño Pascal veía al resto.

—Desde tiempos remotos, tanto que la mayoría de los presentes no pueden recordar ni siquiera las hadas sabemos exactamente cuando esas dos brujas llegaron a estas tierras; pero dos niñas con un dulce rostro idéntico, con pupilas cristalinas pero una con el cabello rizado y rebelde; y la otra con mechones lacios y finos.

—Pero Madre Gothel no era una bruja. —Protestó Rapunzel, en todos los años que había vivido con Gothel jamás le había visto practicar conjuros.

—¿Y cómo crees que encontró la flor mágica? —Inquirió retóricamente Kin, el hada de la luz.

—Las dos niñas se refugiaban en el pantano sombrío, vivían solas, se alimentaban de raíces y nunca hablaban con desconocidos, eran inseparables. —Siguió explicando Izel. —No obstante, las dos jovencitas eran conscientes de su magia, para Gothel siempre fue muy difícil crear conjuros, en cambio, para Nasrin la magia salía expulsada de sus dedos a la menor provocación y al pasar los años las dos hermanas comenzaban a discutir. Ambas hermosas pero los anhelos de Gothel eran inofensivos, tantos años oculta en las tinieblas provocaban que su belleza palideciera, ella deseaba viajar para conocer el mundo y todo lo que tenía que ofrecer, las cascadas, los prados, las aldeas y los castillos, Gothel deseaba ser joven, hermosa y admirada por siempre más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, Nasrin desconfiaba del mundo, ella disfrutaba de las sombras, de los árboles secos y las flores marchitas; estaba encaprichada en tener un reino en penumbras, donde todos le temieran para nunca ser traicionada.

»Un día en el cual el cielo se estremecía, los rayos y truenos ensordecedores y cegadores explotaban con una fuerza inusitada, y todos buscaban refugio un hechicero, alto, valiente y leal cruzaba el pantano, y cuando cayó la noche vislumbro a la bruja Nasrin. Ella lo enamoró con su singular belleza, el joven hechicero compartió su magia con la bruja, pero pronto descubrió que Nasrin sólo buscaba aumentar su poder, era ambiciosa y quería hundir el bosque luminoso en la oscuridad; el hechicero consiguió escapar pero no antes de que Nasrin le arrebatara el libro de conjuros.

»Gothel presenció todo y decidió que ella quería ver los colores del mundo, así que una noche cuando su hermana dormía tomó el libro y leyó cada página hasta encontrar la leyenda de la flor mágica para vivir eternamente, aprendió la canción para preservar la juventud y se marchó, nunca volteo atrás; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontró la flor y solía usarla hasta que ciertos reyes también la hallaron. —Comentó Izel dirigiéndole un significativo vistazo a Rapunzel. —En fin, ya conocen el resto.

—¿Y por qué busca a Rapunzel ahora? —Le preguntó Eugene.

—Porque ha abusado del poder que tenía el libro del hechicero, Nasrin ha caído gravemente enferma. —Respondió Izel.

—Pero cuando Eugene corto mi cabello se perdió la magia de la flor, además un mechón no hubiera servido, Gothel intentó eso una vez. —Les recordó Rapunzel.

—Pero Nasrin no sabe eso, está desesperada. —Afirmo Meztli muy segura de sí.

—¿Cómo evitaremos que ataque el reino de Corona? —Inquirió Linda alarmada.

—¡Pelearemos! —Exclamó Iztli. —Nasrin tiene a banshees, phookas, y trasgos bajo su mando, ¡pero nosotras reuniremos a nuestras fuerzas!

Todas las hadas vitorearon y aplaudieron determinadas e impetuosas. Y justo cuando todos aclamaban el estomago de Garfio gruño, ninguno de los viajeros había comido desde que dejaron _El patito modosito._

—Perdón. —Dijo él, sonrojándose furiosamente, y los demás empezaron a reír.

—Ha sido un viaje muy largo, les buscaremos algo de comer. —Nictexa les prometió a los visitantes.

—Esta noche se quedaran aquí a dormir para que puedan descansar tranquilos. — Tonalna revoloteó alegre, y las otras hadas se ocuparon en sus distintas tareas.

—¡Comida! —Exclamó Garfio eufórico cuando vio todas las jugosas frutas que Nictexa les llevaba.

Con las lenguas colgando Maximus y Pascal siguieron a Garfio mientras corría para abalanzarse sobre la comida. Narizón le dio la mano a Linda para levantarse y juntos siguieron a sus amigos. Las hadas recorrían el bosque de Laetitia ocupadas en cuidar de la naturaleza, los animales jugaban y los valientes viajeros disfrutaban de su festín, todos excepto uno. Rapunzel estaba alejada de los demás, había saltado sobre las piedrecillas plateadas de un pequeño estanque y se columpiaba en una enredadera.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Le preguntó Izel, volando para posarse en su hombro.

—Es que no creí que habría una batalla.

—Te entiendo, las guerras provocadas por la ambición son algo funesto; pero ahora es el momento de defender nuestros hogares. —La consoló el hada.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró Rapunzel, resignándose.

—¡Ey preciosa mira esto! —Eugene estaba montado sobre un Hipogrifo, la criatura surcaba los cielos haciendo volteretas.

—Ya es un experto. —Bromeó Xcaret riendo animadamente y Rapunzel la acompaño. —Todo irá bien. —Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esperaré ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Bueno, como ya saben tengo varias historias en progreso, por lo que he decidido que no actualizaré esta historia hasta que tenga un atento review.**

_¡Gracias ana cecy por tu lindo review!_

**Si siguen comentando ¡seguiré escribiendo! Y perdón por la demora, el próximo no tardará tanto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<strong>

Los soldados de Corona avanzaban temerosos por los retorcidos caminos del pantano sombrío, oían los crujidos de los arbustos moribundos, sus pies se enterraban en el lodo y el aleteo de los pajarracos de carroña provocaba que se les helara la piel. Ocultos entre los árboles los hermanos Stabbington los seguían, confiados en que los guiarían hacia la princesa y Rider.

Mientras tanto en Laetitia los viajeros descansaban, Garfio estaba cómodamente meciéndose en una hamaca hecha de flores, Vladimir se entretenía viendo galopar a verdaderos unicornios y Pascal competía a crear las más extrañas combinaciones de colores y estampados con otros camaleones.

—Me parece raro que durante todo el viaje hasta acá un hada cuidara de las criaturas y su hogar, además de auxiliar a los viajeros, ¿Por qué los túneles, las cuevas y los prados tienen nombres tan horripilantes? —Se preguntó Linda en voz alta.

—No sé. —Con tono inocente le aseguró Itza, encogiéndose de hombros. —Los humanos ponen los nombres.

Los viajeros ya habían dormido recuperando sus fuerzas y habían comido lo necesario. La suave melodía del arpa acompañaba los planes que Eugene Fitzherbert, anteriormente conocido como Flynn Rider, ya trazaba en su mente. La princesa de las hadas, Izel y el hada de la oscuridad, Iztli estaban murmurando algo sospechosamente, escondidas tras unos girasoles, Eugene las vio y movió con un rápido movimiento las varas con hojas verdes.

—¿Qué hacen?

Las dos hadas se sobresaltaron, Iztli soltó un gritito e Izel abrió mucho los ojos, un polvillo dorado salió disparado de ambas cayendo sobre el rostro de Eugene haciéndolo estornudar.

—¡No nos sorprendas así! —Le reprochó el hada de la oscuridad, sacudiéndose el exceso de polvillo dorado de sus brazos.

—Perdón. —Musitó él.

En uno de los árboles, un níspero a decir verdad, estaba Sombra el leal y único amigo de la bruja Nasrin; el gran cuervo vigilaba atentamente a la princesa de las hadas.

—¿De qué hablaban? —El ex ladrón quiso saber.

—Nasrin no tardará en enterarse de que Rapunzel no le dará el poder de rejuvenecer y sanar. —Dijo Izel, lentamente.

—Y debemos reunir a todos los que podamos a nuestra causa. Nasrin quemará los bosques, secará los ríos y devastará aldeas en cuando decida declararnos la guerra, por eso hemos mandado a las libélulas a pedir el apoyo de las driadas. —Le explicó Iztli.

—Y también hemos enviado a las mariposas a solicitar la ayuda de los treant. —Prosiguió Izel. —Creo que los centauros y los elfos aceptarán luchar a nuestro lado pero Nasrin tiene toda clase de… —Antes de que pudiera terminar, el hada de la luna llegó volando a toda velocidad.

—¡Silencio! —Pidió alarmada. —Siento la presencia de un intruso. —Cuchicheó Meztli, el hada de la luna.

Ante sus palabras todas las voces se silenciaron, los animales no se movían, el arpa había cesado de sonar y tanto los viajeros como las hadas observaban a su alrededor sin poder detectar a cualquier desconocido. Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido; el gran cuervo negro empezó a chillar, era un sonido tétrico que erizaba la piel; luego un grupo de pequeños dragones, casi de la altura de un humano adulto, llegaron volando, eran de distintos colores, unos rojos, otros negros, algunos grises y otros pocos marrones. Los dragones comenzaron a escupir bolas de fuego arrasando con la naciente vegetación, las casitas de las hadas ardían, las llamas se extendían por toda Laetitia; los animales salían huyendo, las flores tosían y se marchitaban por el humo, las hadas más pequeñas trataban de escapar y las demás hacían lo posible por proteger a los seres bajo su cuidado.

Algunas ranas y camaleones intentaban refugiarse en el pequeño estanque, sin embargo, las arpías también enviadas por la bruja Nasrin aparecieron para atacar el bosque de Laetitia. Las arpías tenían las piernas y las alas como de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer; su cabello estaba enmarañado, emanaban un olor pestilente y en cuanto Garfio lo olió empezó a marearse, Pascal le metió la lengua a la oreja para impedir que se desmayara.

—¡Tengan cuidado! —Les advirtió Nictexa, el hada de las flores. —¡Si las arpías los tocan con sus garras los infectaran!

Las arpías gritaban y cacareaban estrepitosamente, había un escándalo en Laetitia y para los viajeros era sumamente difícil hacerse oír o escuchar a los demás. Una arpía estaba por capturar a las ranas con sus filosas garras pero Xareni, el hada de los prados tóxicos, le lanzó vapor de agua muy caliente a la cara y la arpía chilló de dolor al tiempo que aleteaba alejándose; entonces Xareni guió a los camaleones y a las ranas fuera de Laetitia. Al otro lado del bosque, Maximus relinchaba y trotaba intentando encontrar a sus amigos, pero el hervidero de voces y las estampidas levantaban el polvo impidiéndole ver u oír.

Linda y Narizón habían conseguido ocultarse en un tronco hueco pero los dragones estaban por lanzarles una bola de fuego cuando Yuritzi, el hada de los túneles embrujados, llegó flotando hasta ellos.

— ¡Síganme! —Les instó. — ¡Por aquí!

Los llevó hasta un gran árbol, muy alto y de un tronco impresionantemente grueso, bajo las extensas raíces había un hueco, Narizón y Linda bajaron por ahí; se resbalaban por unos túneles que parecían estar hechos de madera. Yuritzi iba tras ellos y les dijo:

—Las raíces de este árbol son huecas. Ninguna de nosotras tuvo que construir este pasadizo.

Pero a sus espaldas Izel corría grave peligro, los dragones y las arpías hacían todo lo posible por atraparla con sus garras.

—¡Majestad! —Gritó Iztli colocándose a su lado, ocultas en el nido de un ave. —¡La sacaré de aquí! —Le prometió el hada de la oscuridad.

—¡Pero no puedo irme! —Le rebatió la princesa de las hadas. —No puedo abandonarles, tienen su fe depositada en mí.

—Confíe en mí, princesa. —Le urgió Iztli. —En este momento no hay nada que pueda hacer, y si la hieren no podrá ayudar a nadie.

Izel le dedicó una mirada desesperada, y tras un momento de vacilación cedió cuando Iztli la tomó de la mano para salir huyendo.

—¡Rapunzel!, ¡Rapunzel! —Gritaba Eugene desesperado, corría sin cesar y a voz de grito llamaba a Rapunzel pero no se oía respuesta.

A unos metros de distancia Vladimir y Garfio huían despavoridos.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? —Gritaba Garfio a todo pulmón.

Vladimir observó de un lado al otro, intentando encontrar algo que les ayudara.

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir! —Garfio inició a sollozar, quejumbrosamente.

Vladimir apretó los dientes y entrecerró los ojos, el lastimoso llanto de Garfio lastimaba más sus oídos que los gritos de las arpías. Vladimir aferró a Garfio por sus ropas, lo levantó en vilo y le dio una bofetada.

—¡Recupera la compostura! Si no quieres que nos hagan picadillo ayúdame a encontrar una manera para salir de aquí. —Le ordenó.

Garfió asintió y Vladimir lo dejo en el suelo, a Garfio se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula de tener la boca abierta de ese modo.

—¡Chicos! —Apareció Xcaret, el hada de la cueva de la perdición. —Los he estado buscando.

—¿Sabes por dónde podemos salir? —Inquirió el gran Vladimir.

—No, los dragones han bloqueado las salidas.

* * *

><p>Respuesta al review del capítulo anterior:<p>

ana cecy: ¡Hola! Me entusiasma mucho que te guste mi fic :D Aprecio que leas mi historia y seguiré escribiendo si sé que hay alguien del otro lado leyendo. Me siento muy feliz de que mi fic sea de tus favoritos (: A mí también me fascina Enredados, creo que ya enfade a mi hermano al respecto xD Pienso que tampoco hay muchos lectores y eso me deprime a mí :/ jeje Haré todo lo posible por terminar la historia y no dejarla a medias, sobre el tiempo que tardaré en actualizar no puedo hacer promesas, así que agradeceré tu paciencia. Tendré en cuenta lo del romance ;) SI ME SIGUES ESCRIBIENDO TEN POR SEGURO QUE YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO :D

* * *

><p><strong>¡Los comentariosreviews son mi sueño!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Los comentarios/reviews son mi sueño!**

**Disfruten el capítulo:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

—No, los dragones han bloqueado las salidas.

La diminuta hada y Garfio se abrazaron. Entonces, Vladimir vislumbró unas lianas, había un gran precipicio y muchos metros abajo estaba un río de un gran caudal; Vladimir sabía que debían llegar al otro lado lo más pronto posible.

—¡Vamos! —Vladimir cargó a Garfio y la hadita morada se sostuvo en el garfio. Vladimir comenzó a correr y con su gran mano cogió cinco lianas que a duras penas resistieron su peso, los tres se balancearon sintiendo el cosquilleo de cuando se está a gran altura moviéndose a toda velocidad; los tres pudieron llegar al otro lado, Vladimir rodó por el pasto y Garfio cayó de sentón.

En lo que quedaba del destruido bosque de Laetitia, las arpías y los dragones no desistían de su propósito; y Rapunzel estaba sola, no podía encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos.

—¡Eugene! ¡Pascal!

La princesa de Corona vio que en el pequeño riachuelo, las arpías se arremolinaban intentando capturar a los peces con sus pestilentes garras; Rapunzel pudo distinguir a lo lejos como Itza, el hada del agua, temblaba del enojo y sus ojos azules resplandecían, Itza creó agua con sus manos y le dio vueltas a las dos bolas de agua que flotaban sobre su palma hasta que se volvieron hielo, el hada le lanzó las bolas de hielo a las arpías y ellas se alejaron lloriqueando, Itza hizo levitar un hilillo de agua suficientemente grueso para sacar a los peces del río y llevarlos lejos del bosque en llamas, era un riachuelo flotante pero un árbol que ardía se desplomó impidiendo que Rapunzel se acercara.

El humo no le dejaba ver y le hacía toser sin parar, pero el rugir de un dragón rojizo le permitió reconocerlo a tiempo y le dio un golpe con la sartén en la cabeza, pero tan distraída estaba con ese dragón que no notó que detrás de ella un dragón negro la acechaba, el dragón estaba por lanzársele encima pero llegó Eugene y le clavó su espada en un ala, el dragón aulló de dolor y se arrastró lejos de ahí.

—¡Eugene! —Exclamó aliviada Rapunzel corriendo hacia sus brazos.

—Preciosa, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me diste un gran susto. —Dijo Eugene, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? —Le preguntó ella, viéndolo con sus grandes ojos verdes. —No he visto a Pascal. —Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ni yo he visto a Max. —Completó él desolado.

Eugene y Rapunzel avanzaban entre los árboles caídos, los animales y criaturas místicas del bosque. Alcanzaron a ver a Kin, el hada de la luz, con una nube de luciérnagas y a Meztli, el hada de la luna, con un grupo de rápidos unicornios. Súbitamente, entre el denso humo gris vislumbraron una silueta, creyeron que sería la misma bruja en persona, Eugene no podía pasar saliva por la garganta, Rapunzel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; y los corazones de ambos latían violentamente, la figura se acercaba hacia ellos despacio; Eugene se adelantó un paso con la espada firme en su mano, junto a él Rapunzel aferró el mango de la sartén con sus dos manos y adquirió esa mirada de recia determinación, una ráfaga de viento provocada por las alas de un dragoncillo alejó el humo y…

Dos puntitos brillaban frente a Rapunzel y Eugene, se fueron acercando y la joven pareja dio un suspiro de alivio cuando reconoció quienes eran. Tonalna, el hada de los animales, iba sentada sobre la cabeza de un hipogrifo y había otros a su alrededor, así como varios conejos blancos y negros, el otro puntito brillante era Nictexa, el hada de las flores, ella iba con Pascal en el lomo de Maximus, el fiel corcel blanco.

—Todos están huyendo, ¡deben irse y pronto! —Declaró Tonalna. —Tenemos que separarnos.

—Yo los guiaré a un lugar seguro. —Anunció Nictexa. —Aquí no hay algo que pueda hacer. —Agregó en vox baja, más para sí que para el resto, el hada pasó la mirada por toda la destrucción que la bruja Nasrin había provocado, todas sus hermosas flores se habían marchitado.

Tonalna y los animales se despidieron con asentimientos de cabeza y se alejaron por la dirección opuesta. Eugene ayudó a Rapunzel a subir al lomo de Maximus y luego él le siguió, Pascal se acurrucó en el regazo de Rapunzel y en compañía del hada de las flores, cabalgaron juntos tomando otro camino; Max corría tan rápido como era capaz haciendo que el viento golpeara sus caras, Rapunzel aventuró un último vistazo atrás y oyó a Nictexa, suspirar a su lado.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Susurró Rapunzel con autentico pesar.

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla del hada, sus adoradas flores, todo su hogar era devastado por el incendio.

—Estará bien; es un ciclo y todo volverá a nacer. —Le aseguró Nictexa con una sonrisa melancólica.

.

.

.

Por otro lado en el pantano sombrío, el capitán de los guardias del palacio iba al frente de sus hombres, montado en su caballo el cual iba fulminando con la mirada a las moscas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—Capitán, llevamos horas aquí y no hay señal de la princesa. —Comentó uno de los soldados.

—Y la niebla se está volviendo espesa, si no nos vamos ahora estaremos atrapados hasta que amanezca. —Dijo otro. —En el pantano sombrío sólo hay cinco horas de… iluminación.

A decir verdad la niebla sólo se disipaba parcialmente las primeras horas de la mañana, sin embargo, el pantano y las criaturas que ahí viven siempre se encuentran entre las sombras.

—De acuerdo. —Se resignó el capitán con un suspiro.

Los caballos dieron media vuelta y se oían sus pisadas en el lodo. Los hermanos Stabbington seguían siguiéndolos sigilosamente.

—Estos tontos jamás encontraran el camino hacia Ryder. —Susurró el hermano con el parche en el ojo.

—Será mejor continuar nosotros. —Coincidió el otro.

Siguiendo el sendero contrario al de los soldados del reino de Corona y usando sus machetes, los hermanos Stabbington se abrieron paso entre las ramas secas.

El Capitán detuvo su caballo tras oír un crujido, el resto de los soldados desconociendo cualquier amenaza, avanzaban sin prisa. El Capitán hizo que su caballo se girara y se quedo observando el horizonte unos minutos hasta que en la distancia vio a las hojas de un arbusto agitarse, no había ninguna clase de ráfaga, así que el Capitán se aproximo lentamente sin hacer ruido, cuando vio de espaldas a dos hombres que hasta hace unos días habían estado presos.

—¡Alto en el nombre de la Corona! —Exclamó.

Los hermanos Stabbington voltearon para verlo y al percatarse de que estaba solo, sonrieron con petulancia.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo uno de los hermanos, en voz baja y confidente.

Más adelante en el sendero, los soldados ya podían ver a lo lejos las altas torres del castillo de Corona. Un soldado dio un gran bostezo, otro más ya se había quedado dormido sobre el caballo, cuando un tercero preguntó:

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está el Capitán?

Los soldados y los caballos se miraron entre ellos, tan pronto como la comprensión los golpeó los caballos relincharon y a toda velocidad retrocedieron en sus pasos.

El Capitán había descendido de su caballo, con su espada detenía los ataques de los dos hermanos Stabbington. El del parche con su espada lanzó un golpe a las rodillas del Capitán, pero él saltó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro provocando que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Justo a tiempo llegaron los soldados, bajaron de sus caballos y sacaron sus espadas.

—¡Retirada! —Dijo uno de los hermanos y el que estaba en el suelo lo siguió un segundo después.

Los hermanos Stabbington corrían y brincaban sobre troncos secos, siendo rasguñados por ásperas ramas secas. Los soldados corrían a su vez pero los fugitivos ya estaban cerca del puente que había sido reconstruido, apresuraron el paso y la vieja madera corroída rechinaba bajo sus pies, algunos tablones se desprendían y estuvieron en peligro de caer al pantano más de una vez. Con todo, los hermanos Stabbington ya estaban del otro lado cuando el Trol volvió a levantarse por debajo del puente, quebrándolo en dos.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó un soldado.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Hasta la vista! —Se carcajearon los hermanos Stabbington, dándose a la fuga y perdiéndose en la lejanía.

* * *

><p>Respuesta al review del capítulo anterior:<p>

ana cecy: He actualizado lo más rápido que he podido (: Muy pronto Rapunzel verá cara a cara a Nasrin y cada una estará al frente de su propio ejército, ¡espero ansiosa tu review! ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

><p><strong>Si siguen comentando ¡seguiré escribiendo! (:<strong>

**Izel CrazyShy**


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Los comentarios/reviews me hacen feliz y me inspiran para escribir! :)**

_Gracias a:Ariz Taerio_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIV<strong>

El Trol tan melancólico como cualquier otro día, analizo con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos negros a los soldados y no tardó en distinguir el símbolo del Reino de Corona en sus uniformes.

—_¿Vienen a buscar a la princesa? _—Inquirió.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —Demandó el Capitán, encolerizado.

—_La princesa fue a buscar a las hadas. _—Contestó sin más y se volvió a sumergir en las profundas y espesas aguas del pantano.

Los soldados decidieron que no podían hacer más, regresaron al castillo para avisar a sus majestades que la princesa perdida, por segunda vez, había seguido el camino correcto para llegar a Laetitia.

.

Los hermanos Stabbington estaban confiados en que el Trol ya se había ocupado de los soldados. El gran cuervo de la bruja graznó sobre sus cabezas, los hermanos voltearon y siguieron al ave que los guío al castillo en ruinas de la bruja Nasrin. El castillo de piedra plomiza estaba en decadencia, al verlo, envuelto entre raíces espinadas y tierra infértil, los hermanos Stabbington se cuestionaron si en verdad la bruja Nasrin podría recompensarlos por llevarle a Rapunzel.

El castillo estaba rodeado por aguas que bajaban hacia el pantano y el puente colgante estaba abajo, sin rastro de temor los hermanos Stabbington lo cruzaron, el cuervo volaba sobre sus cabezas y guió su marcha al interior de las penumbras, atravesaron el vestíbulo iluminado por unas cuantas velas gruesas con la cera derretida y la llama a punto de consumirse, recorrieron unos pasillos asimétricos, rebuscados y desgastados hasta llegar al gran salón donde estaba situado el trono; Nasrin caminaba con gracia por el extenso lugar. La bruja, avanzada practicante de magia negra, era excepcionalmente refinada, sus movimientos elegantes, sus rasgos suaves y agradables a la vista le daban una apariencia dulce y sincera, nadie adivinaría que se trataba de una bruja de la oscuridad. Nasrin llevaba puesto un brumoso vestido negro resplandeciente; cuando se dio la vuelta y los hermanos lograron verle la cara sintieron un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espalda, creyeron ver un fantasma puesto que Nasrin era idéntica a Gothel excepto que el cabello de la bruja era lacio pero sus ojos eran idénticos. En su impecable cabellera unas cuantas canas comenzaban a salir, en su rostro un par de arrugas la hacían ver cansada y en sus delgadas y femeninas manos se alcanzaban a distinguir pequeñas manchas.

Los hermanos Stabbington se recuperaron de la impresión con rapidez, sobre todo porque el salón tenía pilas de diamantes, montañas de monedas de oro, sacos con zafiros, rubíes y esmeraldas, lingotes de oro en las esquinas y valiosas pinturas colgadas en las paredes.

—Caballeros, ¿dónde está la princesa de Corona? —Dijo ella, con una voz infantil y aguda.

—Intentamos buscarla pero los guardias se entrometieron y lo arruinaron todo. —Contestó el del parche en el ojo.

—Ya veo. —Aseveró sin alterarse. —He mandado a mis dragones a destruir Laetitia. —Prosiguió, mirando en dirección a Sombra, el cuervo. —Pero no pudieron traérmela. Conozco el temperamento de Iztli, el hada de la oscuridad, querrá declararme la guerra, en estos momentos ya ha de estar convocando a sus tropas. —En voz baja, con un tono siniestro y al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga helada apagaba las velas dijo con aplomo:

—Arrancaré la magia de esa niña como si fuera un pétalo de flor, este es el plan…

.

.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? —Preguntó Rapunzel.

Habían pasado la noche cabalgando, siguiendo obedientemente las indicaciones de Nictexa y ahora los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a pintar el cielo de dorado.

—A la laguna centellante.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿con qué nos toparemos ahí? ¿Otro trol, más ranas, dinosaurios mal alimentados? —Sugirió Eugene.

—Ahí viven las sirenas. —Respondió el hada de las flores, sin alterarse.

—Pensé que su reino estaba en el mar. —Murmuró Rapunzel.

—Sí, Atlántida es donde gobierna el Rey Tritón. Pero gracias a los ríos algunas de sus hijas suben hasta acá.

Atravesaron una cascada de enredaderas frías como algas y rodeada de serenos prados se encontraba la laguna centellante, ligeros copos de nieve caían parsimoniosamente, el azul del agua refulgía y el pastizal azulado daba una sensación de frescura. Vladimir estaba de pie junto a los unicornios que bebían de la laguna, Garfio charlaba animadamente con Iztli e Izel, Linda recogía frutas y las ponía en un cesto que Narizón sostenía, él levantó la vista y llegó corriendo hasta ellos.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

—Así es. ¿Y ustedes? —Le aseguró Eugene, saltó del lomo de Max y cayó limpiamente al suelo escarchado.

—Todos estamos bien. —Narizón estaba ayudando a Rapunzel a descender de Max y al siguiente instante él ya estaba tomando grandes tragos de agua en la laguna.

Las hadas volaron dejando un rastro luminoso de diversos colores para recibir a Nictexa, se abrazaron entre risas e Izel sonrió aliviada.

—Quiero presentarles a alguien. —Anunció con dulzura la princesa de las hadas.

Eugene y Rapunzel se acercaron al borde de la laguna, sobre un pedazo de hielo dormitaba un pingüino y sentadas a su alrededor había tres sirenas, una con la aleta azul, otra la tenía roja y la última magenta.

—Son princesas del reino Atlántida. —Explicó Izel. —Sus nombres son Aquatta, Arista y Andrina.

—Es un placer. —Las saludó Rapunzel.

Después de las presentaciones, los viajeros recuperaron fuerzas durmiendo un poco y disfrutando de las frutas que Linda había recogido.

—Escúchenme por favor. —Solicitó Izel, aunque todos sabían que no estaba preguntando, su voz era firme cual lideresa. —El incendio de anoche nos demostró la falta de escrúpulos de Nasrin, seguirá atacando a todos nosotros y destruyendo nuestros hogares. No me gusta tener que hacer esto pero… ¡Prepárense! ¡Defenderemos y exigiremos lo que es justo!

Un coro de ovaciones se elevó, los unicornios relincharon, las hadas aplaudieron, los conejos, tortugas, venados, búhos, ardillas y demás animales vitorearon, los peces, delfines y sirenas chapotearon, los hipogrifos silbaron, las ranas croaron y los viajeros aclamaron.

Nasrin tenía razón respecto a Iztli, ella era una guerrera y era la mente estratégica de las fuerzas de Izel, la princesa de Laetitia. Iztli había puesto a Eugene, Vladimir y Narizón a practicar esgrima. Rapunzel le mostraba a Linda como defenderse valiéndose de una sartén y Pascal estaba observándolas cuando a Rapunzel le cruzó una idea de lo más alocada.

—Pascal, necesito que hagas algo por mí. —La princesa de Corona se inclinó para susurrarle a su amigo el descabellado plan.

Totalmente ajena a esto, Izel había mandado a las demás hadas a pedir refuerzos. Xareni había ido con los centauros, Yuritzi fue a encontrarse con los elfos, Xcaret iba en busca de los hipogrifos, Meztli voló para ver a los fénix, Itza buscaba a las driadas, y mariposas y libélulas negociaban con los treant.

—¡No!, no, no, no y ¡no! —Gritaba Arista, cruzándose de brazos y moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió Kin, el hada de la luz. Observó angustiada a la sirena de cabello rubio y aleta carmín.

—Nosotras nadaremos alrededor del castillo de Nasrin, son aguas de pantano y mi hermana se niega profundamente a ensuciarse de lodo. —Le explicó Andrina, viendo divertida a su hermana.

—Intenta comprender Arista. —Le suplicaba Aquatta, sobre su cabello marrón había un cangrejo rojo con expresión exasperada. Aquatta agitaba su aleta azul nerviosamente. —Los trasgos estarán ahí y nosotras debemos encargarnos de ellos.

—Los trasgos son repugnantes, ¡yo soy una dama! —Arista vociferó exasperada.

Andrina se echo a reír, y se lanzó un clavado a la laguna salpicando a Arista cuando su aleta magenta golpeó el agua.

—¡No hagas eso! —Chilló su hermana entre dientes, con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le veían blancos.

Andrina sacó la cabeza del agua y puso un mechón de su cabello dorado tras la oreja.

—¿Pero qué he hecho yo? —Pestañó adquiriendo una expresión de suma inocencia.

Aquatta rodó los ojos y se preparó para reñir con sus hermanas.

—Yo la comprendo. —Decía Meztli con una mirada de simpatía hacia la sirena de aleta azul y después hizo una mueca viendo a Kin quién flotaba a su lado.

—¿Qué? —Gritó ella, ofendida y aleteando con fuerza.

Tonalna y Nictexa volaron hasta ellas, cuando Izel volteó las hadas discutían airadamente y las sirenas se lanzaban bolas de agua entre sí. Aquatta le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—Más vale que Nasrin y sus dragones no nos encuentren así en la batalla. —Comentó Garfio en voz baja y Maximus negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esperaré ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Mini capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

Gracias a _ana cecy_ y a _youweremynewdream_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

Era una noche serena y despejada. La laguna reflejaba el azul profundo del cielo; las estrellas titilaban y una ráfaga suave mecía las ramas de los árboles produciendo una encantadora canción de cuna. Y sobre un trozo de hielo un pingüino hablaba en sueños.

Las aves, los roedores, los peces, las hadas, las sirenas y los humanos dormían tranquilamente. Bueno, excepto una princesa y un ladrón. Eugene Fitzherbert caminaba a paso lento alrededor de la Laguna Centellante. Rapunzel no se demoró en encontrarlo y lo abrazó por detrás; al instante el ladrón esbozó una sonrisa picara.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, preciosa.

—Lo mismo te digo. —Repuso la princesa. —¿Te ocurre algo? –Inquirió ella. Eugene no pasó desapercibido el tono preocupado de su voz.

—No es nada. –Dijo al tiempo que se volteaba para poder rodearla con sus brazos. Pero, Rapunzel lo conocía demasiado bien para ser disuadida tan fácilmente.

Eugene parecía ausente, veía a lo lejos como si estuviera en otro lugar, de pronto sintió que la joya que llevaba en su pantalón pesaba cien veces más y dejo salir un suspiro.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene infeliz? –Murmuró la princesa. Eugene tomó el rostro de Rapunzel entre sus manos y se perdió por un momento en sus grandes ojos como esmeraldas.

—Hay algo que había querido preguntarte desde antes de que todo esto empezara.

Eugene tomó la mano Rapunzel e hizo que se sentara junto a él sobre el pasto azulino al borde de la laguna. Copos de nieve finos danzaban alrededor y la brisa componía música como la de una lira. Eugene respiró hondo e inició:

—Lo he estado pensando mucho y…

La princesa de Corona se angustió todavía más. Ella sabía que Eugene quería una vida de aventuras y que deseaba viajar por el mundo sin ataduras. Rapunzel temía que un día Eugene decidiera marcharse de Corona; en el reino de sus padres tenía que obedecer las reglas y no había grandes hazañas que realizar, todos los días eran sosegados y faltos en sobresaltos.

—… bueno, ya sabes que quiero estar siempre contigo.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó perpleja.

—Sé que no puedo ofrecerte un lujoso castillo, un carruaje jalado por ponis o vestidos de seda. Sin embargo, intentaré no quejarme de los aburridos bailes del palacio, trataré de aprender para que se usa cada cubierto de la lujosa vajilla de plata de la reina, seré un guardia del castillo y jugare respetando las reglas.

Eugene sacó de su bolsillo un deslumbrante anillo de diamantes. Rapunzel quería abrazarlo, besarlo o decirle cuanto lo quería pero su voz estaba perdida y su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse.

—Pero, sobre todo pasaré todos los días intentando hacerte reír, caminaré contigo a la villa todos los días escuchándote cantar, bailaré contigo en el pueblo y lo más importante, siempre estaré a tu lado cuando decidas salir en otra alocada aventura. —Sus ojos marrones brillaban por la emoción contenida desde hacía mucho y la fuerza con que sostenía su mano aumento un poco más. —Rapunzel, preciosa, ¿serías mi esposa?

Rapunzel se abalanzó sobre Eugene estampándole un gran y dulce beso. Al cabo de un momento ella se apartó y él pudo respirar de nuevo.

—¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí? –Dijo Eugene entre risas. Rapunzel agitó la cabeza frenéticamente todavía sin poder hablar y Eugene colocó el anillo en su dedo.

Los dos se abrazaron. Eugene se estremeció pero la princesa sabía que no era por el frío de la laguna.

—Te amo Eugene. –Dijo Rapunzel acurrucada sobre él.

—Tú haces realidad todos mis sueños, preciosa.

Los copos de nieve seguían flotando y las luciérnagas salieron a resplandecer a su alrededor. La noche los veía sonreír y las estrellas cantaban al mismo tiempo que las hojas bailaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esperaré ansiosa por algún comentario, por más cortito que sea me anima para continuar escribiendo.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Izel CrazyShy**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba inspiración, espero que este capítulo largo lo recompense ;)**

**Soy una escritora amateur, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas y me animan a escribir más.**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a **_**Red Fox 1203, youweremynewdream**__**, **__**, Melissa **_**y**_** ME-ME**_ **por escribirme! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

Era de día, mas el cielo estaba encapotado, sumía los terrenos del reino de Nasrin en una noche perpetua. Los viajeros, las hadas y sus aliados estaban escondidos entre las hojas -grandes y viscosas- frente al castillo de la bruja.

Garfio sentía que sus pies se hundían en el fango, quiso apoyar una mano sobre uno de los troncos, pero la madera no soportó su peso, la corteza se desgajó y él cayó al suelo salpicando a un mal encarado elfo que llevaba un arco en la mano.

—Perdón. —Susurró Garfio, sonrojándose. El elfo resopló malhumorado.

—¿Qué decías, Áyax? —Inquirió Izel preocupada, la princesa de las hadas.

—Nosotros iremos al frente, su majestad. —La voz grave del centauro provocó que sus compañeros se pusieran en guardia.

—Nictexa, ve con ellos. —Le ordenó Iztli, la líder de las hadas guerreras y representante de la noche.

—Nosotros rodearemos el castillo. —Anunció el elfo que aún se quitaba del hombro lodo que Garfio le había salpicado.

—¡No podrán esquivar nuestras flechas! –Exclamó un joven elfo que se hallaba a su espalda.

Izel asintió con la cabeza e Iztli ordenó que avanzaran. Los centauros empuñaban sus pesadas espadas y corrían rápidamente hacía el castillo de Nasrin, se veían obligados a saltar ya que el puente colgante estaba levantado. Unos pocos habían logrado el salto cuando sorpresivamente una enredadera purpúrea comenzó a enredarles las patas y hacerlos tropezar. Nictexa, el hada de las flores, intentaba calmar a la gran planta, sin embargo, ésta seguía agitándose sobre ellos, sus extremidades se movían como tentáculos grandes y pesados.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par azotándose contra los muros de piedra, algunas rocas cayeron al piso. Nasrin apareció entre una gran humareda con uno de los hermanos Stabbington a cada lado. Había muchos cuervos revoloteando y formaban un gran anillo alrededor del castillo, los hipogrifos trataban de abrirse paso entre ese nubarrón. Se oían los graznidos de las aves y todo era confusión.

Itzmin, hada de las tormentas eléctricas, avanzaba cautelosamente con las driadas, almas de los árboles. Los trasgos -criaturas humanoides pero con piel de sapo y colmillos de vidrio- se lanzaban contra ellas; las driadas los empujaban con sus flexibles brazos leñosos. Los dragones salieron del castillo a través de un ventanal, el cual se quebró en mil pedazos, como un grupo de espectros ahuyentados por la luz. Las ponzoñosas criaturas se lanzaron en picada sobre Narizón y Linda, no obstante, entre ellos los fénix se levantaron como un gran muro que destellaba un intenso fulgor.

Aparecieron, en las ramas de los árboles marchitos, unas criaturas de tonalidad oscura con cuerpo de mono, cola de caballo y cabeza de cabra, llamados Phookas, los cuales comenzaron a saltar sobre los elfos, ellos intentaban defenderse con sus arcos y flechas.

—¡Son más que nosotros! —Linda exclamó, ya agitada.

—Ellos sólo siguen a la bruja porque le temen. —Afirmó una ninfa al tiempo que apuntaba su arco y lanzaba una flecha hacia una arpía. —Nosotros tenemos convicción. —Puntualizó y disparó certera.

—¿Dónde estará Pascal? —Se preguntó Rapunzel. Ella golpeaba con la sartén a los phookas que se le acercaban, sin embargo, los trasgos comenzaban a rasgar su vestido con sus afiladas garras.

Max llevaba a Eugene mientras éste tenía un feroz combate de esgrima con un minotauro. La monstruosa criatura intento embestir a Max y golpearlo contra los pedazos de los muros del castillo, el astuto corcel saltó sobre los escombros y lo sorprendió por la espalda. Eugene consiguió darle un golpe, al siguiente instante el monstruo se volteó e intentó aplastarlo con su hacha.

Para el colmo de las otras hadas, un grupo de cíclopes las rodearon, los lobos los siguieron y sus aullidos causaban escalofríos. La princesa y sus compañeras esquivaban los golpes de los gigantes y las rabiosas mandíbulas de los canes. En picada descendió una parvada de hipogrifos que alejó a los cíclopes. Tonalna, el hada de los animales, se plantó firme frente a los feroces lobos y éstos sumisamente agacharon la cabeza.

Xareni, el hada de los prados tóxicos, guiaba a sus ranas y sapos contra las arañas gigantes que brotaban del calabozo. Yuritzi, el hada de los túneles embrujados, ayudó a Izel a esquivar el ataque de una banshee –una criatura sombría que gemía lastimosamente-, las fuerzas de la princesa de las hadas estaban consiguiendo penetrar en la fortaleza de la bruja, pese a todo, no se imaginaban la clase de criaturas que se escondían en el interior.

Los cuervos, buitres y demás aves de carroña perseguían a Kin, el hada de la luz, y a Nictexa, el hada de las flores. Tersites -un joven, valiente y vigoroso elfo- disparó un par de flechas que libraron a las hadas. Él sonrió con confianza y siguió a los otros hacia el castillo. Meztli, el hada de la luna, subió a una de las torres con los ratones espadachines y las ardillas ballesteras, juntos consiguieron bajar el puente. Xcaret, el hada de la cueva de la perdición, acompañaba a los faunos que se abrían camino por el gran vestíbulo, velas con la cera derritiéndose y la llama a punto de consumirse flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Un grupo de murciélagos salió de un rincón, chillaban y les impedían el paso. Los faunos hacían lo posible por contraatacar, no obstante, sus espadas no tocaban más que el aire.

Iztli, el hada de la oscuridad, portaba su aljaba y disparaba expertas flechas contra el Saci -un negrito de una sola pierna con caperuza roja que utiliza para desaparecer cuando se le antoja, es un malicioso jugador de bromas pesadas-. Los unicornios ayudaron a los faunos a pasar sobre los murciélagos, pero en un largo pasillo donde se extendía una alfombra de seda roja, las gárgolas comenzaron a lanzar piedras sobre ellos. Yatziri, el hada del fuego, precedía a un grupo de fénix que bajaban por una escalera de caracol que causaba vértigo, hasta el fondo se toparon con un perro enorme de tres cabezas, el animal ladró y lanzó mordidas en todas direcciones. Yatziri respondió con un látigo de fuego, las piedras del castillo se estremecían.

Afuera, desde el pozo, Itza, el hada del agua, con el apoyo de Aquatta, Arista y Andrina, las princesas de los mares, elevaban olas contra los muros del castillo. Las focas luchaban con las arpías, desde lo alto de las torres los enanos lanzaban flechas al río contra las fuerzas de las hijas del rey Tritón.

Alrededor de la fortaleza como en el interior se oía un bullicio tremendo, los chillidos de las arpías, el croar de las ranas, los llantos de las banshees, los rugidos de los hipogrifos, los gritos de los cíclopes, los bramidos de los minotauros y los gritos de pavor de Narizón. Maximus y los unicornios relinchaban, los trasgos hacían rechinar sus muelas de vidrio.

En el costado del palacio, Vladimir blandía un hacha con maestría, asestaba duros golpes contra la quimera, una bestia con cabeza de león, cuerpo de cabra y cola de serpiente. A la puerta del castillo en llamas, Aquatta, princesa de Atlántida, estaba teniendo dificultades con un grupo de trasgos que intentaban morderla o rasguñarla con sus garras; con unas ágiles estocadas el centauro Polites consiguió ahuyentar a casi todos. La sirena le propinó un fuerte golpe con la aleta a un trasgo que se había acercado demasiado, el pobre quedó atontado cuando se estampó contra un tronco desquebrajado.

—No está mal para alguien sin piernas. —Reconoció el centauro sonriendo.

—Gracias, soldado. —La princesa sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Junto a ellos, una elfa cruzó galopando sobre un corcel blanco como la nieve.

—¡Tenemos que replegarnos! —Exclamó.

—No, resistiremos un poco más, Oritía. —Respondió, Áyax, líder de los centauros.

Linda y Rapunzel corrían entre los escombros tratando de huir de las leucrocotas –seres sumamente veloces, con cabeza de tejón, cuerpo de león y patas de ciervo, su boca era un hueso continuo en lugar de dientes que llegaba hasta las orejas-. La princesa de corona se dio la vuelta y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza a una de ellas con la sartén. Linda hizo girar su alabarda arrojando a varias leucrocotas simultáneamente.

Por su parte, Narizón y Garfio se aventuraron al vestíbulo del castillo, y avanzaron hacia el corredor, sin tardanza se toparon con los hermanos Stabbington. Narizón hizo gala de sus dotes de esgrimista, esquivaba la espada del criminal con facilidad y con una gracia inusitada asestaba firmes estocadas. Garfio aprovechó su garfio para balancearse con un candelabro que pendía del techo, empujó al otro de los ladrones y lo hizo volar por los aires.

Cerca del gran portón de madera la bruja observaba la batalla:

—¿Cómo osan desafiarme? —Espetó Nasrin. —¡Brontes, Estéropes! Vengan acá.

Los dos cíclopes se arrodillaron ante ella.

—¡Tráiganme a la chica! —Ordenó, estaba furiosa.

—No lo creo. —Flynn Rider llegó corriendo con Maximus a su derecha. Cada uno blandía una espada, ambos se precipitaron contra los dos vasallos de la bruja.

—¡Arges! —Nasrin convocó a un tercer cíclope. —Ríndete, Rider. Tú y tus tontos amigos jamás podrán vencerme.

Max relinchó e intentó darle un pinchazo a la bruja. Ella logró esquivarlo y airada prorrumpió:

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Nasrin alzó la mano para lanzarle un maleficio, justo en ese instante Pascal apareció en compañía del trol del pantano. Era imponente y avanzaba con desgarbo.

La hermana de Gothel aprovechó la distracción para huir hacia la torre más alta del palacio. El trol melancólico aplastó dragones y ahuyentó phookas.

—¡Gracias por venir! —Rapunzel fue corriendo hacia su enorme amigo.

—_No hay de qué, princesa_.

—¡Venceremos! —Clamó el joven elfo de nombre Enipeo. Centauros, elfos, driadas, hadas y sirenas vitorearon.

—¡Ey! —Flynn rodó por el suelo para esquivar el golpe que un cíclope intento propinarle con su garrote. Enipeo y Tersites fueron en su apoyo.

Izel, princesa de las hadas, no había pasado por alto el paradero de la bruja cruel. Hábilmente voló hasta la torre norte, esquivó buitres y arpías hasta llegar a lo más alto.

—Estás atrapada, Nasrin. Lo mejor será rendirte. —Afirmó con voz acompasada.

—¡Pero que tenemos aquí! —Se burló Nasrin. —No es más que una insignificante hadita.

La princesa del bosque Laetitia destelló enfadada.

En la parte posterior del castillo, Áyax, líder de los centauros, con el apoyo de sus compañeros había conseguido acorralar a los minotauros. En el cielo los hipogrifos alejaban a los dragones y los fénix a las arpías. Al costado de la torre norte, Tonalna, el hada de los animales, estaba amansando con éxito a los lobos, buitres y cuervos. Al frente, con ayuda de las driadas, Nictexa, el hada de las flores, extinguió la enredadera que brotaba del interior de los aposentos de la bruja. Cerca de la torre sur, Xareni, el hada de los prados tóxicos, comandaba sus escuadrones de anfibios contra los trasgos que atacaban sin orden ni estrategia alguna.

Un par de arpías se lanzaron en picada contra Polites, el centauro, arrojándolo al suelo. Forcejeaba con una al tiempo que otra lo circundaba para rasgarlo con sus ponzoñosas garras. Aquatta, la sirena, alcanzó a verlos y con unos discos de agua helada derribó a las temibles criaturas y así Polites pudo incorporarse.

Junto con los valerosos ratones espadachines Yuritzi, el hada de los túneles embrujados y Kin, el hada de la luz, enfrentaban a los phookas que continuamente cambiaban de forma. Se transfiguraban en caballos, cabras o perros, todos ellos de color negro. Meztli, el hada de la luna, y los fieles unicornios se defendían de las banshees, sus desgarradores llantos hacían tronar las vidrieras en diminutos fragmentos afilados. Iztli, el hada de la oscuridad, había logrado derrotar al Saci, y las ardillas ballesteras la seguían a toda velocidad por la azotea del castillo para contraatacar a los enanos que querían flechar a las princesas de Atlántida.

Vladimir ya se había librado de la quimera y, en el interior del palacio, combatía al lado de Yatziri, el hada del fuego, quien aún intentaba hacer retroceder al gran perro de tres cabezas. Con gran maestría en el uso de sus alabardas Oritía, la elfa, y Linda escarmentaban a las leucrocotas que caían al pozo que cercaba las ruinas embrujadas. Gracias a Narizón y Garfio los hermanos Stabbington ya habían caído inconscientes. Con los elfos Enipeo y Tersites cubriéndoles las espaldas Max y Flynn Rider supieron derribar a todos los cíclopes. Rapunzel y Pascal ayudaban al trol del pantano, quien lidiaba con manticoras –depredadores letales, poseen cuerpo de león, cola de escorpión, rostro parecido al de los humanos y tres filas de dientes. Tienen una armoniosa voz que provoca la huída de cualquier animal que la escucha–.

En la más alta torre la bruja Nasrin afrontaba el enojo de Izel, la princesa de las hadas.

Izel hizo cobrar vida a un montón de sogas que yacían en el suelo y les ordenó atar a la bruja. Nasrin las transformó en serpientes que se escurrieron lejos de allí. Luego, de un soplido extendió una espesa humareda, la princesa de las hadas tocía sin cesar y le lloraban los ojos, pero agitó sus alas rápidamente para disipar el humo y vio que la bruja sostenía una piedrecilla en la palma de su mano, la lanzó contra uno de los muros de roca y todo el castillo empezó a sacudirse. La bruja dio media vuelta para escapar, no obstante, Izel congeló sus pies al piso impidiéndole dar un solo paso.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Nasrin! —La reprendió el hada.

Sin embargo, la malvada hechicera se convirtió en una ágil liebre, persiguió a la princesa hasta que la atrapó entre sus manos, entonces tomó la forma de un zorro para tragarse a la joven con alas de mariposa; no contó con que Izel le arrojaría una hojarasca de otoño para evadirla.

—¡Ya estoy cansada de ti!, ¡No volverás a estorbarme! —Prometió la airada bruja. Regresó a su forma humana, pero ya no se veía joven y hermosa sino que su viejo rostro estaba zurcido por cicatrices. Cojeaba al caminar, aunque eso no impedía que arrojara trozos de oscuridad a la princesa de las hadas para convertirla en piedra. Cada vez que arrojaba un fragmento de sombra, ésta estallaba en polvillo.

El castillo ya estaba desbaratándose, prácticamente todos los secuaces de Nasrin habían sido derrotados y unos cuantos habían huido.

—¡Princesa! —La llamó Iztli, la líder de las hadas guerreras. —¡Tenemos que irnos! El pozo absorberá el castillo.

—¡No, no se irán! —Gritó la bruja e intentó abalanzarse sobre Izel, mas ella congeló sus piernas.

Como Caribdis, el agua del pozo que circundaba la mansión de Nasrin se tornó en un remolino que devoró las ruinas embrujadas y los artilugios de hechicería que contenían. Todos los leales súbditos de la princesa Izel se alejaban del lugar a toda velocidad. Los centauros llevaban a las sirenas y los hipogrifos a los humanos. Rapunzel alcanzó a dar un último vistazo a su espalda y en la lejanía pudo distinguir el chapoteo, que se fue difuminando hasta mudar en un repiqueteo de agua que se ocultaba tras las sombras.

* * *

><p>Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:<p>

Melissa: Me siento muy feliz de que leas esta historia. Por fin la he continuado (luego de varios bloqueos para escribir) espero te guste el capítulo :) ¡Nos leemos!

ME-ME: Estoy muy contenta de que te agrade esta loca historia. Sé que tardé en actualizar, sin embargo, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo. Espero lo disfrutes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren leer otro capítulo ya saben que hacer: escríbanme un review. ¡Me gusta saber de ustedes!<strong>

**Izel CrazyShy**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses después de la batalla contra Nasrin cuando todos los aliados de la princesa de las hadas se volvieron a encontrar.

Antes de ese día, hasta el más alejado rincón del Reino de Corona había estado muy ajetreado. Iztli, el hada de la oscuridad, era la encargada de cuidar a las hadas en sus diversas labores: Nictexa, el hada de las flores, y sus discípulas se habían dedicado a hacer germinar las semillas y cuidar las plantas que volvían a nacer tras los destrozos causados por los seguidores de la bruja. Tonalna, el hada de los animales, y sus alumnas ayudaba a los conejos a rehacer sus madrigueras, a las aves a reconstruir sus nidos y enseñaban a trotar a los ciervos. Itza, el hada del agua, y sus aprendices se ocupaban de quitar las ramas y hojas marchitas de la corriente de los ríos. Kin, el hada de la luz, y Meztli, el hada de la luna, eran las supervisoras en la restauración del Bosque de Laetitia.

Vladimir y Garfio regresaron a su querida taberna, _El patito modosito_. Todos sus colegas los recibieron con una gran fiesta que duro varios días. Ulf, el mimo, y el pequeño señor vestido de Cupido representaron la travesía de sus amigos sobre el escenario. Gunter y Thor estaban verdaderamente asombrados con la valentía de Narizón y la belicosidad de Linda, no paraban de hacerles millones de preguntas sobre su aventura. Atilla, además de postres por supuesto, había preparado un gran banquete para recibirlos. Greno, Axel y Bruiser animaron el lugar tocando música, Garfio se le unió con gusto. Realmente había extrañado su piano.

Aquatta, Arista y Andrina, princesas de Atlántida, habían regresado a las profundidades del mar junto a su padre el rey Tritón. En casa los centauros festejaban la victoria y su líder, Áyax, nombró general a Polites por su magnífico desempeño, valentía y destreza. Más allá, en la tierra de los orgullosos y valerosos elfos, Oritía, nieta del más sabio y viejo de ellos, condecoró a Tersites y a Enipeo por el asombroso esfuerzo y vigor mostrado en la lucha.

El Capitán del ejército de Corona seguía buscando a los hermanos Stabbington, pero era como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire. Maximus y Pascal continuaron haciendo lo que sabían hacer mejor, es decir, meterse en problemas en la aldea. Ya fuera en busca de manzanas o en pay de manzana. Respecto a la princesa de Corona y el más famoso ladrón de por ahí (luego de que Pascal y Max medio convencieron, medio amenazaron a Flynn Rider para que pidiera la mano de Rapunzel a su padre) Eugene y Rapunzel anunciaron la próxima boda real.

Tanto la reina como la princesa de Corona estaban sumamente emocionadas con los preparativos de la boda, el reino entero corría de un lado para otro para asegurarse de que ese día todo fuera perfecto. Eugene Fitzherber creyó que se volvería loco ayudando a su prometida a elegir la cristalería, manteles, servilletas, y flores adecuadas. También, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo con la modista real, Flora, para que confeccionara el traje perfecto, incluso soportó sin quejarse los pinchazos de los alfileres. Max y Pascal la pasaron mejor, ellos degustaban el sinfín de pasteles de todos los sabores imaginables que Flora y Remy preparaban para elegir el mejor. Rapunzel escribió personalmente todas las invitaciones.

Cuando por fin llegó el gran día todos sus amigos estaban ahí: Blancanieves, el príncipe Ferdinand y los siete enanos. Cenicienta y el Príncipe Encantador. Aurora y el príncipe Felipe. Ariel y el príncipe Eric. Bella y el príncipe Adam. La princesa Jasmine y Aladdin. La princesa Pocahontas y John Smith. La heroína Mulán y Li Shang. Tiana y el príncipe Naveen. La princesa Mérida acompañada de sus hermanitos. Lady Marian, Lady Kluck y Robin Hood. La princesa Eilonwy y Taran. La princesa Kidagakash y Milo. Esmeralda y Quasimodo. Pronto aparecieron Izel, princesa del Bosque de Laetitia, Xareni, el hada de los prados tóxicos, Yuritzi, el hada de los túneles embrujados, Xcaret, el hada de la cueva de la perdición y las demás hadas. Llegaron todos sus amigos del _Patito Modosito._ Y más tarde se presentaron los centauros, elfos, driadas y el trol del pantano.

Aquella fue una fiesta realmente gigantesca. Naveen, John, Aladdin y Eugene conversaban en un extremo sobre sus incidentes y escapadas. Las hijas del rey Tritón Aquatta, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella y Alana nadaban en una piscina diseñada especialmente para ellas.

—No mires ahora, Aquatta. —Risueña, le susurró Adella al oído. —Pero ese chico de allá te está mirando. —Aquatta sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que todas sus hermanas volteaban a ver al centauro que conversaba con Lumière y el Genio.

—Hola, Polites. —Lo saludó con timidez.

—Princesa, es un placer verla de nuevo. —El centauro se aproximó y besó el dorso de su mano.

—El placer es mío. —Ella sonrió deslumbrante.

Polites se inclinó y dijo: —Honestamente, me siento obligado a admitir que esperaba encontrarla aquí.

A unos pasos de distancia Lottie suspiró: —¡Es tan guapo!

Aparte, Jane Porter, Bella y Eilonwy se turnaban para cabalgar a Maximus, quien se lucía haciendo piruetas. Junto a ellos Gruñón y Din Don discutían sobre la sana costumbre de lavarse para asistir a una ceremonia. Meeko, Jaq y Gus correteaban sobre las mesas deleitándose con el gran festín, a Roquefort se le hizo agua la boca cuando vislumbró un suave trozo de queso. Timón, Pumba, Dinky y Boomer competían con las ranas de Xareni por los mejores gusanos e insectos. La reina Elinor, madre de Mérida, y la reina Leah, madre de Aurora, charlaban alegremente con la reina de Corona.

—Atención. —Pidió Peter, súbdito en el reino de Corona. —Horatio Thelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Sebastián ha compuesto una extraordinaria pieza en honor del príncipe Eugene y la princesa Rapunzel.

Sebastián era el director de la orquesta, agitó su batuta y el concierto inició. Alan-A-Dale, el gallo juglar, tocaba su mandolina. Louis, el cocodrilo, y Tantor, el elefante, las trompetas. Garfio tocaba el piano. Panchito Pistoles (el gallo mexicano) la guitarra. José Carioca (el papagayo de Brasil) su sombrilla así como Pepito Grillo. Y Fflewddur Fflam, el bardo de Prydain, su harpa. Sin perder tiempo se levantaron de sus lugares hacia la pista de baile Little John y Lady Kluck, Narizón y Linda, Yao y Mei, Chien-Po y Su, Ling y Ting-Ting. Grillo, más bien, el rey Arturo daba vueltas en la pista con la princesa Mérida.

Mientras tanto, el Sombrerero Loco, la Liebre de Marzo y la señora Potts servían té al fraile Tuck, al herrero Otto, a Dallben, el hechicero de Prydain, al gran mago Merlín y a Ichabod Crane. Arquímides y Mushu jugaban damas chinas. Estaban girando al compás de la música Vincenzo Santorini (mejor conocido como Vinny) y Audrey, Quasimodo y Madellaine, Wendy Darling y Peter Pan, Adelaida y Georges, Bernardo y Bianca.

El rey Stefan, padre de Aurora, el rey Hubert, padre de Felipe y el Sultán, padre de Jasmine y el Tío Waldo brindaban para desearle salud y bienestar a la feliz pareja. Cuando se terminó la excelente composición de Sebastián fue el turno de José Carioca y la samba no se hizo esperar, más tarde aparecieron los Aristogatos: Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo y Billy Boss, fue la hora de la música improvisada, cabe agregar que Louis se sintió profundamente satisfecho de poder tocar junto al extremadamente famoso Gato Jazz y su banda. Y para brindarle a Eugene millones de oportunidades de gastarle bromas a Maximus y ante la perplejidad de Pascal, el blanco corcel se quedó sin respiración cuando alzó la vista y se topó con Frou-Frou. Scuttle, la gaviota, y Orville, el albatros, quisieron ser cantantes y Sebastián tuvo que ir a callarlos, al escuchar el regaño Evinrude, la libélula, y Cri-Kee, el grillo, estallaron en carcajadas.

Eugene y Rapunzel danzaban alegremente al centro de la pista.

—Preciosa, deberíamos hacer fiestas así más a menudo. —Comentó él.

El Genio estaba presumiendo sus mágicos pasos y pronto apareció Merlín demostrando como se bailaba la música disco. La princesa se rió, su nuevo esposo como un bailarín experto la hizo dar una vuelta y la besó.

Y todos vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>¡Muchas gracias por leer!<strong>

(Y tener paciencia con mis esporádicas actualizaciones)

**Izel Crazy Shy**


End file.
